Hostage
by HazelBlueGrey
Summary: A different take on Shooting Star (4x18). When the shooter barges in and takes a hostage. The Glee club thinks all hope is lost. Until they realize that Artie accidentally filmed the whole thing. Can they find the Shooter before he kills one of their own or is it too late? Mainly Klaine . Trigger warnings: suicidal thoughts, implied rape, kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay so I'm new to the Glee Fandom. Hi, my name is Charlotte!:) My username is of course a reference to Blaine and Kurt's eye colors (not that that's weird or anything) I ship Klaine (Obviously). And I'm in high school. So that's all you need to know about me! As I stated before I'm new and more familiar with the original (as I like to call them) New Directions. So sorry if I mess up with the new ones (Or forget to mention them very much at all. Opps).**

**Okay so as for the story it's set in 4x18 (Shooting Star I believe the episode was called. Also I'd like to point out that one of the few episode's I've seen in season 4 so sorry again). I changed a few things so just pretend all the Glee club was in the room (Brittany and Tina are in the room). Okay tell me what you think. Do you like it? Hate it? Want me to continue? Review.**

Hostage

Chapter 1

"Artie, what are you doing?" Blaine whispered nervously, staring at the camera that Artie held.

"If we don't get out of here people need to see this." _If_ being the key word. If they get out. If the shooter doesn't decide to come barging into the door in a matter of minutes. If they survive. "Does anybody have anything they wanted to say?" Of course Blaine did. And it wasn't what he thought it would be. In the moment of crisis, a moment where they thought that they were all going to die all Blaine wanted to do was to see Kurt not Sam (who he thought he had a crush on) one last time. Kurt, the man he had cheated on and didn't deserve.

All he wanted to do was kiss him one last time, hold his hand and look into those beautiful blue-gray eyes. At least they weren't fighting anymore since Kurt had told him all he wanted to do was be friends (which was almost worst than fighting). Blaine closed his eyes and rested his head on his hands. His friends were all whispering messages into Artie's camera. He turned the camera to Sam who pushed the camera away, making Artie turn it off.

"Wait, I want to say something." Blaine said, giving Artie a pleading look. Artie looked at him then lifted the camera, pressing record.

Tears were falling harder from Blaine's eyes as he stared at the camera, desperately trying to leave one last message, one final goodbye. "I just wanted to say: Kurt I-"

"Everybody put your hands up!" A voice screamed as the person burst down the door. They all screamed and jumped, turning to the man who had just entered the room. He was tall with dark eyes that held a vicious glare, one that showed that he was ready and willing to kill if you disobeyed him. They all looked at him, fear evident in everyone's face.

"Everybody stand up and get in the center of the room." They didn't move. Just turned to look at Mr. Shue. "I SAID EVERYBODY GET IN THE CENTER OF THE ROOM!" They jumped up at that request, all lining up in the center of the room.

"Please don't kill us." Brittany whimpered. The man walked towards her, lifting her chin and looking at her face.

"I won't have to if you all behave." He whispered firmly. She nodded her head quickly, shaking in fear. He grinned, and then released her. "Good girl." He looked at the rest of the people standing in the center of the room, Mr. Shue and Coach Bieste included. "Does anyone else want to try my patience?" He asked.

Before anyone could answer police sirens were heard around the school.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He fumbled, not sure what to do. "I need a hostage! Which one of you brats is coming with me?" He grinned, scanning the crowd. "I choose….you!" He said, his finger landing on Tina. Her eyes widened in fear.

"Please." She whimpered just as someone else said: "No!" He turned to look at the person who had spoke, a young man with dark hair and hazel eyes. Blaine.

He smirked then began circling Blaine, toying with the gun in his hand. Everyone else just sobbed quietly, hanging on to each other and praying.. "Hmm… that was very… brave of you."

"Stop!" Mr. Shue screamed, stepping forward.

The shooter grinned and grabbed Blaine, pressing the gun to his temple. "Make one more move and the kid dies." Mr. Shue froze not sure what to do.

"Blaine." Sam cried out.

"Stop." Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse from all of the crying. The shooter grinned which made everyone in the room just want to pummel him more… if he didn't have his gun pressed to their friend's head.

"Listen to the kid." The man said.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

"It has to be me." He whispered, looking down at the floor. "I don't have anything left… you guys…" His voice cracked. "You guys have bright futures ahead of you." The shooter rolled his eyes. "It…it won't matter if I'm gone."

"Blain-"

"Oh how touching." The shooter interrupted with a bored expression. "Almost makes me want to leave you here with your little friends." They all looked hopefully back at him. "The key word in that sentence being almost. Now move it, kid!" He pulled away, dragging Blaine along with him.

"BLAINE!" Tina screamed despretly and ran forward.

"I SAID NOT ANOTHER MOVEMENT!" The shooter screamed then raised the gun to the glee club and fired. And with that he fled, dragging Blaine along with him.

**So like it? Hate it? Want me to go hide and never write again? Review. **

**(If you do want me to write more please review so I know someone want's another chapter). **


	2. Chapter 2

Hostage

Chapter 2

**(Author's note at the end) **

The practice room was in chaos. Everyone was either crying, screaming or both.

"Sam!" Somebody screamed. Everybody turned to look at him. He was staring at his arm in a state of utter confusion just watching the blood fall.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Mr Schue screamed, running to help him.

"I got it!" Kitty yelled, pulling out her phone and dialing the number.

"How bad is it?" Sam whispered. He had now decided he couldn't look at it anymore and was staring at the floor.

Mr. Schue gently lifted Sam's sleeve to assess the damage. "You're lucky it only grazed you. Now you won't have to go through the pain of getting a bullet removed from your arm."

"So it's not that bad?" Sam whispered.

"Well, you lost a lot of blood. It wouldn't be strange if you were feeling dizzy or lightheaded at the moment." He turned to Kitty who had just hung up her phone. "What about the ambulance?"

"It's on its way."

"Excuse me?" The man who entered asked. They all turned to him, their poses defensive and their eyes wide in fear. "I need some of you to make a statement." He looked around the room. "Is everyone okay?" They all shook their heads, the tears returning. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Blaine. He took him." The police wrote it down. "Okay, I'll need individual statements from each of you. We'll have someone start investigating immdiatly."

"Can I help?" Sam asked desperately. "I think I can stan-" Sam said, getting up then immediately sitting back down. "Nope. Not going to happen."

"Dizzy?" Sam nodded "Can somebody hold this to his arm?" Mr Schue asked, grabbing a t-shirt from the rack of costumes. Marley jumped forward, taking the shirt from his hand and gently placing it to the wound. Mr. Schue walked off with the police officer, ready to make his statement. Sam winced as the shirt touched it touched his skin.

"Sorry." Marley muttered quietly.

"It's fine, I ju-"

"Guys?" Artie said, staring at the ground near the piano.

"What? What is it?" Ryder asked, staring at the spot where Artie stared.

"My camera." He whispered.

"Is it broken?" Unique asked, taking a step towards it.

"No. See that red light?" Everyone looked over at it, squinting. "That means it was on the whole time. I got everything." They all looked at each other wide eyed.  
-

"Move it, kid!" The man said, pushing Blaine towards the van.

"Aren't you going to kill me now?" Blaine asked quietly. The man simply laughed. "Just do it. Get it over with." Blaine said, trying to sound brave.

"Why would I do that?"

"You're not going to?"

"Not yet."

"Then what are you going to do with me?"

"Why so many questions, kid?"

"I just want to know what's going to h-happen to me?" Blaine whimpered, taking a step back almost slamming into the side of the van.

"You want to know what's going to happen to you?" The man asked, stepping uncomfortable close. Blaine said nothing just took another step back. His back was touching the van now. He had nowhere to run. "First I'm going to take you to my house then make a few ransom videos maybe knock you around a bit. Once I've received the ransom I'll either kill you right or the spot or decide to take you with me. It all depends on your behavior." He whispered harshly into his ear. "Are you going to be good?" Blaine nodded, nervously. "That's right…pet." He said his lips curling into a malicious grin, stepping back. "Now get in the van!" The man smirked. "And you're to call me master from now on."

"Yes… master." Blaine replied, quietly. He had no intentions of staying with this man but making a break for it now wouldn't be the smartest thing to do since he held a gun in his hand. He reluctantly stepped into the van and the man shut the door behind him.

**Woah! You guys are fantastic! Wow! 19 follows, seven reviews and eight favorites. Thank you guys so much! So in honor of you being so amazing I'm attempting to write two today (attempting). Next chapter is Kurt finding out and more Blangst. **** Look for it. **

**Also I'm not completely sure where I'm going with this story so if you have any ideas you want included pm me or review. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hostage

Chapter 3

"Someone needs to tell him."

"He doesn't know me well enough." Kitty said. Marley, Jake, Ryder and Unique all nodded in agreement.

"It has to be one of you." Marley said looking at Artie, Tina and Sam.

"I- I can't." Sam whispered, staring at the ground.

"Tina, it has to be you." Artie said, placing a gentle hand on her arm.

She took a deep breath. "I'll do it. I need Kurt's number thought. I just got a new phone and I didn't get it yet."

"I don't have it either." There was a chorus of the students pointing out that none of them had the number either. Just then they heard a buzzing sound coming from a backpack. Blaine's backpack to be exact. Tina reached in and pulled out the phone that was buzzing with a new text.

From: Eli

_Miss you ;)_

"Who's Eli?" Somebody asked. Nobody answered them just stared at the phone in shock. 283 unread messages and all from this Eli guy. Blaine had never responded to them. And to be frank the content of all of these messages seemed a bit stalkerish. Tina closed the conversation, unable to look at it anymore.

"Tina, you have to tell him at some point."

"I can't." She whimpered. "He'll hate me."

"Why would he hate you?"

"He went in the place of me! It's my fault!"

"How is that your fault? You didn't ask to be chosen."

"But I was and now he's gone and possibly dead." Everyone froze. They all had been thinking it (that he might be dead) but no one wanted to say it out loud.

Artie recovered first. "Tina, this isn't your fault." They all ran to her, wrapping her in one huge hug.

"I-" she sniffed. "I think I can do it."

She picked up the phone and searched through the contacts, finally finding the one titled: _My Kurt. _She swallowed hard, pressing the call button.

Kurt hummed as he pulled stuff out of the cupboard. He was hoping to surprise Rachel and Santana with an actual meal instead of that unhealthy goop they had to eat last night.

His phone vibrated, playing a loud rendition of teenage dream by Katy Perry. He didn't need to look at the caller I.D. to know it was Blaine. He wasn't in the mood to talk but for some strange reason decided to accept the call anyways.

"Hello?" He answered, absentmindedly stirring the soup.

"Kurt?" Tina choked out.

"Tina?" Kurt was confused. "Why on earth do you have Blaine's phone?"

"There was an accident." She whispered. Kurt froze. An accident? What did she mean? "A s-shooter got into the school." She whispered.

"Oh my god!" He said as he recovered, stirring the soup once more. "Is everyone okay?"

"No." She whispered. Before he could ask her anything else she whispered. "It's B-blaine. He… he took him." She saw obviously crying now. Kurt dropped the phone to the ground, making a tiny squeaky noise. No. No. NO. NO! Not Blaine. Not his funny, charming, perfect Blaine. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. It just wasn't.

**Next chapter will be Blaine's perspective and maybe a bit more on Kurt. **** Remember reviews motivate me and if you post enough review I may be persuaded to post another tonight. **

**Ideas are always welcome. PM me. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Hostage

Chapter 4

"Move it, kid!" The man said as he pushed Blaine inside the building. Blaine stumbled. Walking with a blindfold wasn't as easy as it seemed. The man's lips curled into a smile (that Blaine was unable to see due to his blindfold). "Stop." The man said, making Blaine freeze in spot. The man gently untied the blindfold. Blaine's eyes widened as he took in the sight in front of him.

In front of him was a huge wall covered with hundreds of photos of him, some with friends and some alone. There were pictures of his house, school and any other place he visited on a regular basis. The creepy thing about these photos was they weren't all just on the street. Some were taken inside his house and in the Glee club practice room. They all were taken in the last year with only a few dating back to his childhood. Also on the wall was a row of every single one of his school pictures dating from pre-K to senior year.

"This wasn't random." He whispered under his breath, still in shock.

The man sneered. "Exactly. Now if you don't obey my every whim and do exactly as I say maybe one of your little friends won't be around in a day or two."

"You wouldn't." Blaine whispered, his voice filled with both fear and shock.

"I would. Maybe that one?" He said pointing to a picture of Kurt. "Or possibly that one?" He pointed Sam. "Or what about that girl you volunteered for?" He pointed to Tina. "So many choices."

"Please," Blaine whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Please don't hurt any of my friends-" He hesitated. "-master."

The man smirked. "Better. And maybe if you keep that up you'll survive this." The man smirked as he thought of his plans and how happy his brother would be to see his new…. Present. "Now go over there." He said pointed to a chair facing a dark video camera. "I think it's time to make a little movie for your friends to show them how you're doing." He hesitated. "Maybe I should rough you up a bit first though to show them I mean business. Would you like that?" Blaine didn't answer. "I said would you like that?"

"Yes…" He whispered quietly, his voice pained.

"Yes what?"

"Yes master."

"Is there any news?" Kurt asked as he ran into the glee room, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

They all shook their heads, mirroring his emotions.

"Did the police find _anything_?"

"All we have is the video." Artie whispered.

"The video? What video?"

"I… I forgot to turn my video camera off and… I got the whole thing."

"Well can I see it?"

"Kurt, I don't think you want to."

"Please." He whispered, his voice cracking.

Artie reluctantly handed him the video camera, pressing play so Kurt could see.

The video opened with Blaine asking Artie what he was doing. Blaine, his Blaine or the man who used to be his Blaine until they broke up. "Blaine." He whimpered.

He silently watched the rest of the Glee clubs heartfelt goodbyes. Then he heard it: Blaine's voice. "Wait, I want to say something." He whispered. It physically hurt Kurt to see him like this. He was always so strong and brave now he looked so small and scared crouched next to the piano. "Kurt, I-" Kurt? He wanted to say something to him? The screaming voice interrupted Kurt's thoughts.

"Everybody put your hands up!" The voice called. Wait, what was he going to say!? Finish the sentence! Then he saw him, the shooter walk in, his clothing dark and his eyes piecing, the kind of man who looked like he wouldn't hesitate to kill. He ordered them all to stand in the center of the room. Kurt didn't want to watch but for some reason he couldn't pull his eyes away. He glanced at the rest of the Glee club who were all crying their eyes out and holding their ears.

In the video they all huddled to the center of the room, looking petrified. He threatened a few of them then froze when he heard a police siren. He took a second then recovered and pointed the gun at Tina, muttering something about using her as a hostage. He saw him glanced a sneaky glance in Blaine's direction, waiting for something.

Tina whimpered: "please." Just as Blaine cried out: "No!" The shooter grinned as if this was what he was waiting for. He pressed the gun to Blaine's temple causing Kurt to wince and cry out as if it was him that was being hurt. There was a brief argument between the shooter, Mr. Schue and Sam then Blaine spoke up, breaking Kurt's heart.

"It has to be me." Blaine whispered, looking down at the floor. "I don't have anything left… you guys…" His voice cracked. "You guys have bright futures ahead of you." The shooter rolled his eyes. "It…it won't matter if I'm gone." No! Kurt wanted to yell. You have a bright future ahead of you and you have us! We love you… I love you. Someone said something but Kurt couldn't hear. He was crying too hard. No. No. NO! He couldn't see, his tears were blurring his vision. He only looked up when he heard the gun shot and saw the bullet whiz past Sam's arm. Then he shut the video camera. He couldn't take it anymore. He curled up into a tiny ball and cried his eyes out.

**Wow that was depressing (sorry ****) Anyways I didn't make it clear but as soon as Kurt was told he hopped on a plane, leaving a note for Rachel and Santana. Like it? Hate it? Ideas? Predictions? Review.**

**Remember: More reviews=Happier author=faster updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hostage

Chapter 5

"Now just say what I wrote." The man said, handing Blaine the paper, which he accepted, with shaky hands.

"W-who are you?"

The man smirked. "You don't know me."

"Then why won't you take off your mask."

"You'll see soon enough." He adjusted the video camera so it was facing the seat in front of it. "Now just say what you have to say and get this over with."

"Is this going to be live?"

"Thinking of trying something, brat?" Blaine didn't answer just stared at him, trying to be brave and not let his weakness show through. "And to answer you're question: yes this will be live. So your little friends will get the joy of knowing this is happening now." He pulled out his phone and pressed a few buttons. "It's almost show time!" He said with a creepy laugh. "I wonder which of your friends will press the link first or have they already forgotten you?"

Maybe they wouldn't care or maybe they would do what he said at all. Just not pay the ransom and leave him here to die. He would kill him if he was useless right?

"After this we're going to go on a little road trip!" The man exclaimed happily.

"Where?"

"Now why would I tell you?" The man asked, stepping uncomfortably close to him. "So you could blab it to your little friends? I'm not as stupid as you think I am." He paused. "Let's just say we're going to go visit a friend of mine." Blaine shuddered as he felt a sudden chill run down his spine. A friend? This wasn't good.

"Now, sit down and read the paper." Blaine hesitantly sat down in the chair facing the camera. The man came back minutes later with rope. He tied Blaine to the chair to secure he didn't run while he was operating the camera then adjusted the paper in Blaine's hand so he could read it. Blaine had purposely moved his hands apart and tensed up when being tied. He felt the rope around his wrists go slightly slack when the man stepped away.

"Ready?" Blaine nodded silently, staring at the paper in his hand.

Kurt had cried all of the tears he had and was now lying on the ground in sadness. Blaine. Blaine. Blaine. Why hadn't he called him to tell him that he cared about him or that he… loved him. His phone buzzed with an incoming text. He sighed and opened his phone assuming it was Rachael who wanted to know if he was all right. Instead the text was from a completely unknown number saying only to click the link. He stared confused at the text for a minute before noticing the link embedded inside . Blaine? He clicked the link frantically, tapping his foot impatiently as it loaded. He didn't notice but around the room most of the glee club was doing the same.

"Hello there." He heard a voice say as the page finished loading. The man sitting in front of the camera a smug smirk on his face as if to say 'I win.' "I'm betting you all know who I am. And since I figured you all would get bored of me talking pretty easily I decided I should let Blainy-boy here do the talking." He turned the camera to show him, a bruised a battered man. But Blaine nonetheless. Kurt sighed in relief, he was alive.

"If… if you ever want to see me again-" Blaine read from the paper in his hand. "Then leave fifty-thousand dollars on the corner of Fourth and Seventh Street. It should be in a briefcase and in individual bills. If this isn't completed tomarrow night at midnight then he'll…. He'll kill me." He whispered then looked up, his cheeks tearstained and bruised. That's when Kurt got over the initial shock and realized how bad of a shape he was actually in. He had dark red marks and bruises all over his body, and he was bleeding from several places. Blaine took a breath in, a familiar glint in his eye. He opened his mouth to speak but froze when the man spoke quicker.

"Think very carefully about what you're about to do." The voice on the other side of the camera whispered. "Wouldn't want anyone to have to pay for your mistakes." He turned the camera to face him the stared at it. "That goes for all of you. If any of you try something stupid like say call the police? Guess who's going to have to pay for your actions? That's righ-" Suddenly the camera was knocked over and there were sounds of a struggle. Kurt's eyes widened in fear. He heard the noise of something hitting something then a scream that sounded like Blaine's. The camera was then abruptly turned off.

Kurt's mind couldn't process it. Blaine. Hurt? No. No. NO!

**Okay sorry this is late (I was having trouble writing this!) So like it? Hate it? Predictions? Ideas? Review.**

**Also I have no school tomarrow so the more updates the earlier you'll get a chapter! **

**Sidenote: I usually aim to update once a day on weekdays and sometimes twice a day on weekends (it all depends on the reviews ;) So keep em coming!) **

**Also (Wow I have a lot to say) Thank you for your fantastic reviews! And for the person who suggested I make them longer: I tried! Thank you for your advice ****.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hostage

Chapter 6

**Dedicated to: ****MissMollip for her awesome ideas.**

"I'm here!" Sam called; waving his hand to get whoever he was waiting for's attention.

"Put the briefcase next to the streetlight." Someone's voice said just quiet enough for only Sam to hear it. A shiver ran down his spine. Why had he volunteered to do this? He asked himself then he remembered the others and how he was the only one fit to do this. The others were barely able to eat, drink and sleep. It was just as bad for him but he was just holding it all in. He knew he couldn't just sit down and do nothing, he had to do something. He had to help Blaine.

"Show me Blaine first."

The man laughed. "If it will help you feel better." An image of Blaine sitting in the back of a car his arms and legs were tied, a blind fold was over his eyes and his mouth had a piece of duct tape over it, was projected onto a side of a building.

"Where is he?"

"You'll see once you put the briefcase down."

Sam hesitated briefly then set it down and took a step back.

"Where is he?" The man simply laughed. "Tell me where he is!" Sam called, sounding less sure of himself. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head then everything went black. The man smirked at Sam's unconscious form then picked up the briefcase and ran.

Sam's phone buzzed with a new incoming call.

"Wwtt dd yu duuu tuuu hhm?" Blaine called through the tape. The man pulled it off roughly causing Blaine to wince.

"What?"

"What did you do to him?"

The man laughed. "Don't worry about your friend. He's fine." It wasn't the same voice as before. This one was eerily familiar and a completely different guy. He felt the car jerk as it began moving again.

"Where are we going?"

"I told you to visit a friend." There was silence for a minute. "Take off the blindfold." The first guy said.

"But I don't have a mask!" The second man protested.

"I'm pretty sure he already knows who you are. Don't you Blainy?" Blaine said nothing. "Just take it off." The man sighed and took off Blaine's blindfold. Blaine had to suppress a gasp when he saw the man's face.

"You-u did this?" He whispered.

He laughed. "I would never have enough money to afford him!" He said pointing to the man driving the car. He smiled.

"My services don't come cheap. He just volunteered to help me with this little.. quest." Blaine said nothing just stared at them both in shock.

"Your services?"

He grinned and nodded. "My employer must really want you." Blaine said nothing just stared at the both in shock. His employer?

"Sam?" Kurt yelled into the phone. "Sam! Sam, pick up!" He looked at Kitty who was texting Jake, Marley and Ryder who had volunteered to go to where he was supposed to meet them. "Are they there yet?"

"Almost." She glanced at Kurt who was very visibly panicking. "Calm down, we'll find him."

"What if they got him too!"

"What if he has Blaine and his phone just died?"

"What if they're both lying in a ditch somewhere.. dead?" At that comment she slapped him hard across the face.

"What was that for?"

"Pull yourself together! All you're doing is just stressing everyone out more!"

"My boyfriend is gone!"

"He's not your boyfriend!" She finally screamed. Everyone froze, starring at her. "I- I'm sorry, Kurt." She whispered, staring at the floor. Suddenly her phone rang. She answered it happy for the interruption.

"Hello?"

"There's no sign of Blaine but we found Sam."

"And?"

"It looks like they took the briefcase and he was hit across the head pretty hard."

"Did you call an ambulance?" She saw Kurt perk up at that comment, desperately hoping it was for Blaine.

"I did and they're on their way."

"I'll get them to come with me and we'll meet you at the hospital. Bye Marley."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and felt all eyes on her. "They found Sam."

"And?" Unique asked.

"He was hit over the head. Also the briefcase is missing."

"What about Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"He's.. He's… there was no sign of him."

"H-He's gone." Kurt whispered under his breath. "That means this was all a bust." They all looked at him.

"Don't give up hope." Kitty said, reaching out and touching his arm, surprising everyone including herself. "Maybe Sam knows something. I told her we'd meet her there. Let's go."

**Ideas? Predictions? Like it? Hate it? Review. As for who was in the car that will be revealed in the next chapter since someone wanted more suspense. Post your guesses below in the reviews.:) If you guess right you'll get a dedication. Also if any of you want me to read any of your stories tell me which ones in the reviews. **** I'm always needed more Klaine fanfiction. ****. Feel free to messege me if anyone wants help getting over writers block or anything like that. **** I love to help!**

** Remember more reviews= Happy author=faster updates**


	7. Chapter 7

Hostage

Chapter 7

**Dedicated to **J4X3YN and ChristaRei for their awesome guesses as to who it was.

"Sam!" Someone called as they all surged into his hospital room.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked. Tina gently hit her arm.

"Of course he's not okay! He's in a hospital!"

"Guys." Sam said, causing all of them to look back at him. "I'm fine. I just have a mild concussion and am a bit banged up."

"What about your arm?"

"I landed on it so the wound was reopened but it's going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry." Kurt whispered. "I should have gone."

"No. I'm glad it was me. I can't stand seeing any of you hurt more." Sam replied.

"What happened?" Unique asked.

"I saw him… or well a video of him."

"Did he look okay?" Kurt asked, anxiously.

"He looked about the same as before."  
Kurt sighed in relief. "He's okay." He whispered under his breath. "He's still okay."

"Visiting hours are long over." The nurse said, entering the room. "You really need to let him rest."

They nodded and said their goodbyes.

"See you tomarrow." They said then left.

They were on their way out of the hospital when a familiar voice greeted their ears.

"KURT!" A female voice screamed. They all turned to see Rachael scrambling towards them and launching herself into Kurt's arms. "I'm so sorry! I got the note and came as soon as I could! Is everyone okay? What happened?"

"Rachel-" Someone started lightly but she wasn't paying attention, she was simply staring into Kurt's eyes that were flooding with tears.

"Kurt? Kurt, tell me what happened."

"They took him."

"Took who, honey?"

"Blaine." Rachael gasped. The note Kurt had left her was so non-specific. It had just talked of an accident at their old high school and how he needed to be there. "There was a shooting at the school and… and they took him… the shooters took him." He said, crying so hard he was barely able to formulate words. She said nothing just hugged him tightly, letting him cry into her hair. "And…and… Rachel… what if they kill him. What if he's already dead? Rachel-"

"Shh!" She interrupted him. "Don't think like that! We can find him. I know we can just… just don't give up hope." It hurt her to see him like this. He hardly ever cried and never like this. This cry was different so hopeless and unsure it made her want to burst into tears herself. But she couldn't she had to stay strong. For Kurt.

"We can't go yet." Eli protested suddenly. Yes Eli, the man that had been stalking Blaine for the past year now. Blaine had simply thought it was a little crush and when he felt like Kurt didn't need him anymore he had turned to him for comfort. Not thinking that he would take advantage of him. No he hadn't wanted it. Not at all but he was feeling weak and desperate and was too wrapped up in his own misery to even realize what had happened until later.

"Why not?" The driver asked.

"They think he's still alive, right?"

"Correct."

"Then they'll keep looking for him."

The man sighed. "We can't kill him, Eli."

"I know but what if we make them think we killed him."

The man took a breath then smiled. "I like your thinking. So what's your master plan?"

Eli smirked as he began whispering his plan in the man's ear. Make them think they killed him? That did not sound good.

**So like it? Hate it? Ideas? Predictions? Review. **

** Don't worry Eli wasn't the big reveal. That's probably coming in the chapter after next (so probably Monday or Tuesday). **

** Remember Happy author = faster updates (Also I'm already done with chapter 8 so as soon as I get enough reviews I'll update). **


	8. Chapter 8

Hostage

Chapter 8

It was 4 a.m. when Kurt's phone buzzed. He rubbed his eyes drearily, wondering who on earth would want to contact him at this hour.

It was from the same number that sent him the link.

_ If you want your friend back meet me at 345 Walton way. Come alone and don't tell anyone or the boy gets it._

Kurt's eyes widened as he read the text. Blaine? He quickly jumped out of bed ,throwing his coat over his shoulder and shoving shoes onto his socked feet. He didn't even bother to look in the mirror and for Kurt that was saying a lot about how panicked he was.

He was halfway out the door when he heard his father coming down for a glass of water.

"Kurt?" He asked, confused and tired.

"Um… yeah, Dad?"

"What are you doing up?"

"I.. I can't sleep."

"Why are you dressed."

"I thought a walk might help clear my head."

He father sighed. "Look kid, I know losing Blaine was tough-"

"Losing him? He's not dead."

"That's not what I meant."

"He's not dead. I won't let him be." And with that Kurt ran outside, slamming the door, leaving his father in a state of confusion and shock. I won't let him be? What was that supposed to mean? His father gasped as realization settled over him. Shit. He thought. Shit. Shit! SHIT!

"You ready?" The man asked. Blaine nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. The man stepped uncomfortably close to Blaine's ear and whispered. "Remember, you misbehave and we kill him." Blaine nodded slowly. The man stepped back as he heard the door to the warehouse slide open. He grinned. "Grab him and take him around boys. I think our guest has arrived."

"Hello, Kurt."

"Where is he?" Kurt growled, trying to sound tough.

The man smirked. "Oh Boys!" He called out in a singsong voice.

His henchmen (including Eli with a mask on) dragged him out. Blaine was fighting them a little bit and trying to get away (Just as he had been instructed to).

"Blaine." Kurt whispered as soon as he saw him.

"Kurt." Blaine said at the same time. His voice cracked a little as he held back tears. This would be the last time he would see Kurt.

"What do you want me to do?" Kurt asked, turning back to the man.

"What makes you think I'd want you to do something?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Why _did _you bring me here?"

The man smirked. "So I could show you this." He lifted his gun up, aimed it at Blaine.

"Wait!" Kurt cried. "Please! I'll do anything!" It hurt Blaine so bad to hear him sound so alone, so hurt, so desperate.

The man smiled. "Oh we're way past that point. Say your goodbyes, Hummel."

"NO!" Kurt screamed, just as the man pulled the trigger. He jumped forward but was a second too late. "KURT-" Blaine screamed as the bullet hit Blaine's chest.

"Get the body and dump it in the lake." His men picked up the 'body' and dragged it out of the room.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered, still lying, broken on the floor. "No. Don't. Please."

The man knelt down next to him, whispering in his ear: "Too late." Then with an evil chuckle he left Kurt, lying broken on the floor.

** Like it? Hate it? Ideas? Predictions? Review.**

** And don't worry Blaine's not dead. I could never actually kill him. **

** More reviews=More motivated and happy author=faster updates **

** Also I know how short this is I just had to end it there. It seemed right. **


	9. Chapter 9

Hostage

Chapter 9

"Kurt!" Burt screamed into the warehouse. He ran towards the door but a police officer stepped in front of him.

"Sir, we should check out the building and make sure they're not still in there."

"My son is in there. I'm going in."

"Sir, in all due respect it isn't safe."

"My safety? That's what you're worried about? My son, my _baby _is in there!" The stared at each other for a minute, each trying to overpower the other. Eventually the police officer glanced at the ground in defeat.

"Fine. You can come in with the first squad."

"Sir we're ready." Another officer said behind him.

"Go with them." The first officer said gesturing to the man behind him. Burt nodded and followed them inside. They stood by the door until one of them kicked the door in.

"Stay behind me." Burt sighed but reluctantly obliged. They walked through the building carefully, making an effort not to make a sound. "Spread out and check for people!" The man called. The rest of the team nodded and did as he said. Burt followed the leader but it seemed no one was here. He was trying not to panic. Kurt had to be here somewhere. He wouldn't have done anything stupid right?

"Sir, there's someone here." A man called. Burt sprinted towards him and as soon as he turned a corner a familiar mop of brown hair caught his eye. Of course it wasn't as perfectly styled as usual, it was all over the place like when he just woke up.

"Kurt?" He whispered. There was no response. "Kurt?" He asked again, a bit louder as he took a few careful steps towards him. Kurt still didn't respond. He stepped closer and what he saw on his son's face almost made him burst into tears then and there. It was tear stained and red but his expression was completely blank, a rarity for Kurt who almost always expressed a strong opinion for each and everything (It always was clearly shown on his face). He sat down next to his son and placed his arm around him.

"It's okay, son. It's okay. Everything's going to be alright."

Kurt turned to him (the first response he had gotten all night) with new tears forming in his eyes. "No it's not. It's never going to be ok again."

The subtle crack in his sons voice forced a tear to be shed from his eye. "What happened?" Kurt didn't answer. "Kurt, you know you can tell me."

"He's dead!" Kurt finally burst out. "He's dead!"

"You can't be sure-"

"I saw it. I_ saw_ them pull out the gun. I _saw_ them aim it at him and I _saw_ the bullut-" Kurt stopped, unable to say anymore, he was crying too hard.

His father's eyes widened at the thought of his baby having to see someone get killed. He reached for his arm but Kurt pulled it away. "Kurt-"

"No, I don't want to hear anything right now because nothing you can say will change anything. He's dead and it's my fault!"

"Your fault? That's not possible."

"I- I wasn't quick enough. They shot him. They shot him and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"Kurt-"

"No, I'm not finished." Kurt's voice was so filled with sadness and hurt that even the police officers were trying hard to hold back tears. "The last thing he said was my name. _Mine_."

"Kurt-" His father tried again.

"I'm sorry to interrupt sir-" A police officer interrupted. "But we need a statement."

"Can't you see he's not okay?" Burt burst out. "He doesn't want to talk about it right now."

"He's dead." Kurt whispered. His father wrapped his arm around him.

"Kurt, it's going to be okay. Everything will be alright." Kurt said nothing just gave into to his father's embrace and let everything out. He cried, harder than he ever had before, he cried for his lost love and the life they would never have together. He cried his heart and soul out just wishing desperately that this was a dream and that Blaine was alive and ok and happy. And that someday they would see each other again. Someday they would be together.

**Short I know but I have a presentation tomarrow and won't be able to write so I wrote this one for you guys even thought I'm falling asleep (be happy and I expect a lot of reviews for this) ****. Anyways no update tomarrow but Friday the update will probably be a bit earlier than usual (yay!) because I get out at two instead of 5. **

**Ideas? Predictions? Like it? Hate it? Horribly depressed after this chapter (hey I wouldn't blame ya). Review. **

**Remember happy author=faster updates.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hostage

Chapter 10

"Good morning." Rachael said cheerily as she skipped into the Hummel's kitchen. Since she had come because of Kurt he had insisted she stay with them instead of booking a hotel. Mr. Hummel or Burt as he liked to be called was sitting at the counter bent over a cup of coffee. "Did you have a nice rest? I did."

Burt sighed. "Rachel-" She either didn't hear him or chose to keep talking.

"I don't know but something makes me feel like todays going to be a good day and that we'll find out some good news today." She smiled and opened the fridge, pulling out the orange juice. She had stayed here many times so she was perfectly comfortable around the house.

"Rachel," He hesitated, not wanting to tell her and crush her optimistic mood.

"Yes?" She answered, a smile still on her face as she poured a glass of orange juice.

"Something happened last night and Kurt… Kurt's not doing too well." She set the glass back on the table, as a look of concern washed over her face.

"Is he okay?"

"Physically yes but that's about it."

"What happened?" Burt took a deep breath, not sure how to answer.

"You know you can tell me." She said.

"Late last night Kurt got a text from who the police believe was Blaine's kidnapper."

"What did it say?"

"Something about meeting him somewhere if he wanted Blaine back." Rachel gasped.

"He didn't! He wouldn't. He's not that stupid to just walk into a trap like that.'

His father shook his head. "He wasn't thinking straight… I guess and well… he went." Rachel's face was concerned as she started silently at Burt, waiting for more.

"When he got there… he found them… and Blaine."

"Blaine? Is he back? Did they rescue him."

Burt shook his head solemnly. "They … they… they killed him, Rachel." She placed a hand over her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Do we know for sure? It could have been a trick."

"Kurt… Kurt saw. It was done in front of him."

"I… I have to go talk to him." She said walking towards his door.

"Rachel-" She stopped and turned to him. "He's very… fragile right now. Don't do anything or say anything too harsh." She nodded and continued up the stairs to Kurt's room.

When she got there she slowly slid the door open, peering inside to see him. He was sitting on the bed, staring at nothing with a blank look in his eye.

"Kurt." She whispered, her voice breaking as she walked in and sat down on the bed next to him. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

"He's gone." He whispered after a minute.

"Kurt, I know it's rou-"

"He's gone. He's really gone." He said, looking at her, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." She whispered, wrapping her arm around him.

"He was so young." She didn't say anything. "He didn't even get to graduate high-school or go to college or get married or have a family of his own. He didn't deserve that."

"Kurt, I know th-"

"No you don't know. You don't know what it's like to know that he died feeling unloved because of me. If only I'd told him. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe he would have moved to New York with me."

"He would have had to finish high school first." Rachel pointed out, her practical side showing through.

"We would have both made it on Broadway… maybe even together and we could see each other everyday and whisper goodnight before bed and-"

"Kurt, breathe." Rachel reminded him. "Everything's going to be okay."

He laughed a mirthless laugh. "That's what everyone keeps telling me but it's not. It's never going to be the same again. There will always be this whole in my heart that's impossible to fill." She didn't say anything. "I just… I want to be left alone."

"Are you sure?" He nodded. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No… I just… I just need some time to mourn." She nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Just call me if you need anything." He nodded. "Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too." And with that she closed the door to his room, leaving him alone to mourn for his lost love.

The car pulled to a halt and Blaine was dragged out the door. He couldn't see anything. Everything was black most likely because of the blindfold covering his eyes. He stumbled as he was led from the car by one of his captors, most likely Eli.

"W-where are we?" He asked.

"You'll see soon enough." He paused. "Watch your step, there's stairs here." He said as he was roughly led up a flight of stairs and into a building. He heard the heavy doors slam behind him. "Stop." Eli commanded. Blaine halted and Eli removed the blindfold from his eyes.

He seemed to be in some sort of extravagant mansion since the room he was in was huge and everything seemed to be coated in gold. There was a marble staircase in front of him where at the top a huge painting of a man hung. The man in the painting looked oddly familiar but for some reason Blaine couldn't place who he was.

"Hello Blaine." A voice said to his right. He recognized the voice immediately and it sent shivers down his spine.

No. No. NO. NO!

**Hmm so who do you think it is? Review. Thoughts? Predictions? Ideas? Review. I don't know why but I'm drawing out who's behind it for as long as possible because for some reason I feel like as soon as I reveal it I'll lose a bunch of followers. You guys won't leave right? Right? (Nervous look)**

**Anyways you guys probably know by now but:**

** More reviews=happy author=faster updates**


	11. Chapter 11

Hostage

Chapter 11

"Hunter? Sebastian?" Blaine asked looking between the two men, not believing his eyes.

Hunter smirked. "Of course it was us. Who else had the money to send these two hooligans after you?" Sebastian didn't say anything but something about his expression made Blaine confused. Was that…. regret and pity on his face.

"B-but why?" Blaine asked, turning back to Hunter who seemed to be the head of this whole operation.

"Why not? You've stolen everything from me, Blaine Anderson and now I'm going to make you pay." Sebastian looked a bit nervous.

"Hunter-" He whispered, giving the other boy a look that meant 'stop'.

"Not you too. Make up your mind! Are you with me or against me?" Hunter bellowed.

"With you." Sebastian said quietly.

"Then start acting like it!" Hunter screamed.

"I didn't take anything from you." Blaine said, for some reason feeling the urge to change the subject before it got ugly even if it meant hurting himself. Sebastian shot him a thankful look.

Hunter chuckled. "But you did. It was your fault that they revolted against me, that they had me kicked out of school." He shot a look at Sebastian who promptly looked at the floor.

"You were forcing them to do-"

"I WAS HELPING THEM WIN!"

"You were cheating."

"I was doing what it took so your stupid little McKinley high glee club wouldn't win." Blaine didn't say anything just stared at him defiantly. "And I would have gotten away with it too if you and your stupid friend didn't meddle with my stuff."

"You were- are out of control."

"No… no I'm not."

"Don't you see this is crossing the line. Kidnapping someone."

He shrugged. "Crossing the line? You took everything from me. This is simply payback."

"So you kidnap me?"

"Exactly, taking you away from your little friends and putting them at a disadvantage to the Danteltons, my new team."

"They're letting you captain a team again?"

"At my new school. Yes. And if you cooperate you could come with me."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, confused. "What?"

"If you cooperate you could come to school with me eventually."

"Cooperate?"

"Do as I say. Are a willing and good servant."

"A servant?"

"You know what that means. And you will be one anyways the question is if you'll be able to come back to school with me. I'd have to trust you and you'd have to be broken to a certain extent."

"What do I have to do?" Blaine asked, his voice quivering a little. He wanted to be able to go back to school because if he did he would have the opportunity to run. To make his way back to Kurt and to tell him he's alright.

Hunter's lips curled into a creepy grin as he glanced back up to the men holding Blaine. "Take him to my bedroom."

"No." Blaine whispered as his eyes widened in horror. "Anything but that. Please!"

"Just do it." Sebastian whispered in his ear. Something about the way he said it was strange. It didn't seem like a command more like a warning as if he was trying to help him.

"Forgive the expression but you've made your bed and now you'll have to sleep in it. Take him away." Hunter said as Blaine was dragged from the room, still trying to escape the men holding him.

Kurt's screams echoed through the halls, waking up Rachel.

Rachel got up and walked to his room, gently sitting on his bed and shaking his arm.

"Kurt." She whispered.

"NO! Please! Please don't hurt him!" He screamed, his voice filled with raw terror.

"Kurt." She said again, shaking his shoulder harder this time.

"No! No! NO!"

"Kurt!"

His eyes snapped opened as he frantically looked around the room. "R-Rachel? Wha- What happened?"

"It was just a dream."

"B-but it was so real." He whispered as the tears welled up in his eyes. He was still breathing heavily from fear.

"Kurt, just breathe. It was only a nightmare."

"I just… I felt like I had another chance… to save him." She sat there on the bed with him for a minute stroking his hair and attempting to calm him.

After about ten more minutes she stood up.

"Where are you going?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"I have to get ready."

"For what?" She shot him a look that meant 'please don't make me say it out loud.

"Right." He whispered as it dawned on him. Today was the 25th, the day of Blaine's funereal.

**I know it's short but its better than nothing right? Right? I saw Catching Fire today and wow that was fantastic. So much better than the first one. ****. Anyways I'm getting of topic. Ideas? Predictions? Review.**

** More reviews=Happy Author=faster updates**

** Got it?**


	12. Chapter 12

Hostage

Chapter 12

**Sorry but please go back and reread Blaine's part in the last chapter because I had to change a few things (I had a new idea). I hope you like it **

Kurt reluctantly sat up in bed. Why did it have to be today? He wasn't ready. This felt final as if after his funeral was over Kurt would be required to move on and he just wasn't ready. He didn't think he'd ever be ready.

He trudged to his window hesitantly opening the widow and letting the morning light in. The sky was grey and the day was dreary. It fit his mood perfectly. He lifted his suit from his closet and caught a whiff of something that made him want to burst into tears all over again. It was raspberry, the smell of Blaine's signature hairgel. The last time he had worn this suit was to Mr. Schues almost-wedding. Of course he had washed it since then but Blaine's hair gel clung to the suit, keeping its raspberry scent even after three washes. Now Kurt pressed it to his face, breathing it in, his last physical reminder of Blaine.

"Are you okay?" His father said from the door, causing Kurt to move it from his face.

"Yeah. Fine." Kurt said a bit too quickly.

"You know you don't have to cover it up around me."

"I know but.. .I just… I know if I let just a bit out then everything will come falling out and I'll just be a mess and you'll be disappointed that I'm-"

"Hey, I could never be disappointed in you."

"But I-I'm not strong enough. I wish I could hide it and not feel like I'm going to break down at any minute."

"But you know what that tells me, Kurt?" He paused. "It tells me that you really loved him and I'm sure that he knew that too." Tears had broken through Kurt's barriers and were now flowing down his face.

"I… I never got to tell him."

"He knew."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, attempting to rub the tears from his eyes since he was embarrassed to cry in front of his dad.

"I could see it when you talked to him… in your eyes and I'm sure he could too."

"You think so?"

"I know so." And I'm sure he's with you now. Giving you strength and telling you it's alright."

Kurt looked around him and he almost felt it, Blaine's arms around his shoulder telling him that everything would be okay.

"Thanks dad."

Burt smiled. "You're welcome."

Blaine sat, curled up in a ball, his knees pressed to his chest against the wall. He had on what remained of his clothing and was shivering in the corner. He almost felt like ending it all but thoughts of Kurt plagued his mind. He had to get back to him. _It's going to be okay, Kurt. _He thought to himself mentally trying to send the message to Kurt.

He heard the door open and pushed himself against the wall. He couldn't take anymore. No, not after earlier.

"Please." He whimpered, his eyes closed tightly.

"Blaine?" He heard a voice that was different from the one he was expecting. He opened his eyes slowly only to see a person crouched directly in front of him. He pushed himself father into the corner trying to make himself small.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Sebastian's strangely soothing voice whispered.

"T-then what are you going to do?"

"I'm here to help."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Why would I trust you? You threw rock salt in my eye."

"That wasn't meant for you."

"It was meant for Kurt." Blaine said accusingly.

"I'm sorry. I was so jealous I just… I let my emotions get the better of me and that was stupid. I'm sorry." Blaine said nothing. "Just let me help you."

"How?"

"I don't know yet…. Just… just know that that I'm trying to help you." Blaine still said nothing. "I know you don't trust me just please try."

"If you want to help me then why help him get me in the first place?"

"I didn't think he was actually going to do it. I thought he was kidding. I would never had agreed to this if I thought he was actually going to hurt you. Blaine, I care for you and I don't want to see you hurt." Something about the way his voice cracked in the last sentence made Blaine want to trust him. "Just know that I'm on your side, okay?" Blaine said nothing so Sebastian just stood up and walked out, leaving Blaine alone to contemplate his statement. Should he trust him? Or was it all a trick?

"Blaine was my best friend." Sam said as he stood up on the podium dressed in all black instead of his usual bright colors. "We got to be such great friends towards the… end and I miss him everyday. The glee club will never be the same." Sam said then he sat down before he burst into tears. Many people had wanted to say something so they requested that the speeches be very short.

"Blaine was… well Blaine was pretty much everything to me." Kurt said as he took Sam's spot on the podium. "I loved no I love him with all my heart and he will never be replaced. He left us much too young. He had so many dreams and so much talent. He never deserved that. He deserved to live a long and happy life. He deserved so much more than he had. He was so nice and selfless and completely perfect. He just… He…" Kurt couldn't finish the sentence he was crying too hard. Rachel walked up there and put her arm around him.

"Kurt loved Blaine very much and he will miss him dearly." She said before ushering him to a seat where he could cry freely without everyone looking at him.  
"I couldn't do it… I failed him. I thought I could but…"

"Shh, Kurt you didn't fail anyone. You did the best you could."

"But I…"

"Shh, You did good." She said as she put her arms around him and rubbed soothing circles on his arm.

**Oops. I may have made Sebastian a bit OOC. Sorry. The reason you had to go back and reread the last chapter is because I came up with a new idea. **

**Anyways to address the questions. I love catching fire! I read the book so I love Finnick a lot (didn't like the movie version as much) Hmm… My favorite part? I liked the beach scene with Peeta and Katniss talking. **** (Yes I ship Peeta/Katniss). Also someone asked how long this story will be: I'm guessing roughly 5-6 chapters more because I have a lot planned. **

** Remember More reviews= Happy auther= faster updates**

** (I usually update every other day but since I loved your reviews for yesterdays chapter I updated faster ****) So be happy. **


	13. Chapter 13

Hostage

Chapter 13

***Two weeks later***

"I want to go back I just… I can't." Kurt whispered to Rachel.

"So you're dropping out of NYADA?"

"No, I just… I just need a little bit more time."

"Kurt, you've been saying that for two weeks now. More time isn't going to help. You need to move on, continue your life. Blaine would have wanted it that way."

"How do you know what he would have wanted?" Kurt asked almost accusingly. She immediately regretted saying his name. He would always go into hysterics if he heard any mention of him.

"Kurt-" She started, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No." He said shrugging her hand away. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't have to pretend that everything's okay."

"But I do. I'm so tired of everyone looking at me like you are now!"

"How am I looking at you?"

"Like somebody kicked my puppy. I don't need everyone reminding me that everything isn't okay and that it never will be."

"You can't just pretend it didn't happen!"

"I can and I will. Blaine's still out there. I can feel it."

"But you were the one who saw him!"

"But what if I imagined it?"

"Kurt, I don't think you could-"

"Please just-" His voice cracked. "Just let me pretend."

She nodded. And after a pause spoke up again. "I have to go back to New York. Do you want to just meet me there later?" He nodded, silently. "Just aim for next week, okay?" He nodded once again. She gave him one last look then slumped onto the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Who am I kidding? I can't leave you…. Not like this." She stood up and rolled her suitcase into a corner. "I'm staying." Kurt's lips curled into a smile because no matter how little he cared to admit it: he needed her. "Just…. Let's aim for next week, okay?" Kurt nodded.

"Thank you." He whispered, hugging her. This was the first time he had hugged her in weeks. She smiled; this must mean she was doing the right thing.

"Blaine?" A voice whispered, causing a Blaine to jump and wake up.

"Seb- Sebastian?" Blaine whispered, opening his eyes, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Yeah, it's me." He whispered with a smile. He loved hearing him say his name or acknowledge him in general but after that brief moment of happiness his mind would wander back to the current situation and he would feel horrible again. He began working to untie the ropes holding Blaine's hands together. "Listen, this is important. He just asked me to get you because we're moving locations. He has to make a deal with someone and he needs everybody and since he doesn't want to leave you alone that means you too. He's taking us close to McKinley so when we get there I'm going to give you a signal and you run, run as fast and far as you can. Go to one of your friend's houses that are close to the school and get them to call the cops.

"What about you?"

Sebastian hesitated. "I'll- I'll try to follow you."

"Try?"  
"Just promise me that whatever happens you'll just keep running alright?"

"Sebastian-"

"Promise me." Blaine didn't say anything just stared at him with visible pain in his eyes. "Please?" Sebastian said, his voice breaking.

"I promise."

"SEBASTIAN, WHERE IS HE?" A voice screamed, causing them both to jump. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand, helped him up and led him out of the room to the car.

**Okay so sorry this was so short. I'm working on the next one now and am going to upload it later tonight. **** Remember reviews keep me motivated. Also I did add the trigger warnings (thank you Poland1228).**

** Remember more reviews=Motivated Author=faster writing**


	14. Chapter 14

Hostage

Chapter 14

Blaine was roughly shoved into the back of the car between Sebastian and Eli. Sebastian shot him an apologetic look while Eli simply smirked. This whole experience had been hell for him and he shuddered to think about how much worse it would have been without Sebastian. He had been helping him by giving him advice and extra food (since Hunter barely fed him). It was him and the thought of finally being able to see Kurt again that kept him going.

"Where are we going anyway?" Eli piped up.

"I need to settle a debt."

"And why are we all here."

"I'm afraid…. Things might get… ugly and if I need assistance, I'll have you guys here."

"Then why bring the kid?" Eli asked, gesturing to Blaine.

"If we leave him, he'll run." He turned around in the passenger seat and looked at Blaine. "Right Blainers?" Blaine didn't respond. He wasn't sure if there was a correct answer in this case. Hunter's expression hardened. "Anyways that's what we're doing."

Blaine fell asleep after that, only to be awakened by Sebastian shaking his shoulder.

"We're here." He whispered. Blaine nodded and attempted to wake up.

"Thanks." Sebastian nodded and smiled half-heartedly. Sebastian pulled him out of the car and held his arms behind his back but he didn't mind, he was used to it now and it was much better Sebastian than anyone else.

"What now?" Eli asked.

"I need to make a phone call." Hunter said as he pressed a few buttons on his phone and brought it to his ear. The rest of the men crowded around him, wanting to hear what was happening.

Blaine glanced up at Sebastian, looking for a signal.

"Now." He whispered after a minute. "Now. Go!" Sebastian whispered harshly.

Blaine didn't budge. "Not without you."

"Blaine-"

"No. You come or I stay." Sebastian hesitated glancing between Hunter and Blaine. "Please?" Blaine whispered.

"Let's go." Sebastian conceded, grabbing Blaine's hand and running with him. Blaine silently prayed that they wouldn't notice them but there was no such luck.

"HUNTER!" Eli yelled, pointing to them running away. Hunter looked up, his eyes wide in shock.

"GO! Get them! NOW!" He screamed, pushing Eli and the other men towards them.

"Do we shoot?" Eli asked, gesturing towards his gun.

"YES! GO! GO!"

And with that they we're off, running after them. Blaine ducked as the first shots were fired right over his head.

"Shit." Sebastian yelled. "We need to split up!"

"What?"

"You go left! I'll go right!" Sebastian said. "Don't worry! They'll probably follow me. Hunter doesn't like being betrayed and he thinks you're too scared to talk."

"Sebastian-"

Sebastian firmly placed his lips to Blaine's then ran away. Blaine didn't see but there were tears in Sebastian's eyes. That seemed so final like a goodbye kiss. Blaine didn't have much time to consider it because he just kept running. Sebastian was right everyone but one man followed him. Eli was the only one that stayed behind him. Blaine just concentrated on Kurt and ran as fast as he possibly could.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For some reason Kurt couldn't sleep. He sat in his room attempting to read. But he just couldn't get into it and was more staring at the pages then actually reading it. He glanced outside, the weather kept getting worse. The rain had started around five minutes ago and was just getting harder and harder. But even this wasn't enough to distract him, his mind kept wandering to what Rachel had said.

She was right. She was always right. Blaine would have wanted him to move on but he just… he couldn't for some reason. It felt almost… wrong. He closed his book and placed it on his dresser. He should just go back to New York and continue life as best as he could. Nothing was going to change if he just stayed here. He glanced at his ceiling. _If I shouldn't go send me some sort of sign. _Nothing. He sighed and leaned back into his pillows. That was a stupid idea.

Suddenly a loud and frantic knock echoed through the house. Confused, Kurt headed to the door still dressed in his pajamas. The knocks continued getting louder and more frantic.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming." Kurt couldn't help but wonder if this was the sign he was looking for. He saw Rachel heading down the stairs behind him. "I'll get it." He said and opened the door.

Outside was a dripping wet figure, looking ready to pass out.

"Kurt." He whispered, sounding relieved. Kurt's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. No. No, it couldn't be.

"Blaine?" The figure nodded, seeming to get weaker and weaker by the second. Suddenly Blaine remembered something and grabbed Kurt's shoulders in panic, making Kurt jump back. "Help!" He whispered. "Chasing… me…Sebastian… help…" Blaine whispered, his voice getting weaker and weaker before passing out all together.

**So a sort of reunion. ** **Yay. I can't post anything but enough reviews could make me persuaded to update early tomarrow morning ;). So lots of drama. Do you like it? Hate it? Please review (As you can tell I really want reviews). Also if any of you ship Seblaine be happy I gave you a little something there but for those who ship Klaine don't worry this is a Klaine story. The Seblaine just slipped in there accidently. **

**So I kinda want to know your feelings on Hunter, Sebastian and Eli? Like them? Hate them? Tell me! Also did any of you think the escape would go like this? **

**And lastly some of you seemed sad about this story ending in about 5-ish chapters. What do you want me to write next? Ideas would be good so I can start planning it out. **** Okay thank you. **


	15. Chapter 15

Hostage

Chapter 15

Kurt stared in horror as his former boyfriend collapsed on the porch. He promptly picked him up and put him on the couch. Rachel moved from her spot on the stairs and shut the door behind him.

"Call the police and 911." Kurt instructed, not taking his eyes off his boyfriend.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbled in his sleep, shivering under the blanket Kurt had placed over him.

"I'm right here, honey. I'm right here." Kurt said, sitting next to him and kissing his forehead. Rachel reentered the room with the phone in her hand. "Did you call them?"

She nodded. "They're on their way."

"Thank you."

"Sebastian…" Blaine murmured in his sleep. Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he turned to Rachel.

"Do you think he did this?"

"Sebastian?" Kurt nodded quickly.

"It all makes sense. Maybe he knew Blaine wouldn't be with him willingly so he… he took him."

"Kurt-" Rachel started.

"No! Stop! NO!" Blaine cried as he started thrashing around in his sleep.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as he ran back to his side. He shook his arm attempting to wake him up. "Blaine, wake up!"

Blaine's eyes shot open as he looked around the room in confusion. "Kurt?" He whispered.

"Honey, I'm here."

"But- But how?"

"You turned up at my door about ten minutes ago. I- I thought you were dead."

"Cold." Was all Blaine said, his voice was weak and shaky.

Kurt stood up. "I'll get you another blanket."

"No!" Blaine cried out suddenly, making everyone around him jump. "Stay with me." He whispered.

"Oh, of course." Kurt said sitting down and taking his hand. For some reason Blaine's hand was unnaturally warm. "Rachel, can you get me a thermometer… and some blankets." She nodded and ran off. Blaine coughed into his hand.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine."

Kurt shot him a look. "Don't even try to lie to me, mister! I know you and I know when you're lying." Kurt was interrupted by a knock on the door. He glanced at Blaine, not wanting to leave him.

"Go!" Blaine said. Kurt reluctantly stood up and got the door. Two police officers stood at the door.

"A young lady called about a kidnapping." Kurt nodded.

"We need search parties out there now looking for the kidnappers! My friend after being kidnapped for more than two weeks has just escaped."

"Where's your friend?" One asked.

"He's in the living room."

"Can we talk to him?"

"I'm not sure he's ready."

"Can we at least try? We need his say in all of this."

Kurt took a deep breath. "Okay. But please note he doesn't feel well." The police officer nodded. Kurt glanced outside. "Where's the ambulance?"

"I believe they found someone on the way and are taking care of him first. That's why there's only two of us. The rest of the team had to check that out. But don't worry they called another one to come here and it's on it's way." Kurt nodded and led them to the living room.

"Blaine, can you talk to the nice police officers now or is it too early?"

Blaine glanced up at them then nodded slowly.

"Alright then." One said. "Now tell us what happened to you."

Blaine shifted nervously on the couch. "I… I was… taken by…" He took a deep breath then coughed. "Can… can we not do this now? I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet." Blaine admitted, staring at the ground.

"That's fine." Kurt said, shooting a look at the police officers.

"Can we just get what you know?" One of them asked. "We need something."

"Fine." Kurt said then glanced back at Blaine. "I'll be right back okay?" Blaine nodded. Kurt tried to send him a reassuring smile then followed them to the kitchen.

"Okay, we'll try to make this quick." The first officer said.

"Thank you."

"What happened?"

"Blaine was taken by a school shooter around two weeks ago. At first we thought it was random but after a while we realized that something about it seemed so… wrong. Like he was targeting Blaine the whole time and that this wasn't random. Around midnight the day after I got a text from the kidnapper to meet him. And I stupidly did. Before my eyes they shot him, killing him or so we thought. That's all I know. He hasn't said anything about it and I'm not going to ask. He'll tell me when he's ready."

The police officer noted it down and right before he opened his mouth to talk his walkie-talkie buzzed. He pulled it out and placed it to his ear.

"I'm here." He said.

"We found someone… they were in critical condition, shot. The boy says his name is Sebastian but he hasn't said much else."

"Sebastian." Kurt whispered.

"You know something, kid?"

"Blaine said something about a Sebastian. I think he may have been one of his kidnappers."

The man nodded then brought the walkie-talkie up to his mouth. "He may have something to do with a kidnapping case. Take him into custody."

"Kids been shot. I don't even know if he's going to make it."

"Is he conscious?"

"Barely."  
"I'll speak to him when he gets to the hospital. Meet you there."

"Over and out."

He put away his radio then turned to Kurt. "Thanks, kid. Gotta run. Ambulance should be here soon." Kurt nodded. "Come on Tom." The officer said to his partner. "Let's go. Bye."

"Goodbye." Kurt said as they left. He walked back into the living room where Blaine lay, sleeping on the couch. Rachel was sitting next to him looking panicked.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"He- he won't wake up." Kurt glanced from him to her then shook Blaine's arm.

"Blaine?" He whispered. "Blaine, wake up." But Blaine didn't budge. "Blaine!" Said Kurt, getting more anxious. "BLAINE!"

**Ideas? Predictions? Ideas for my next story? Review.**

**Also I have to go to my families house for thanksgiving so I probably won't be able to post today or tomarrow. I'll try but I can't promise anything. Sorry guys. Send me ideas **** I'll still be able to check reviews. And I need some ideas for a good blangty story so send em in! **


	16. Chapter 16

Hostage

Chapter 16

Kurt sat nervously in the waiting room, tapping his foot on the ground and hoping desperately that Blaine would be okay.

"Kurt!" He looked up to see Sam followed by Tina running in.

"We came as soon as we heard. Is he alright?" Tina asked, a worried look in her eye.

Kurt shook his head, tears in his eyes. "He seemed to be then… this happened."

Sam sat down on the seat next to him with Tina to his right. "I texted everyone in the Glee club all that I knew. They want to visit."

"Tell them to wait… It would probably be too much for him all at once." Kurt said quietly, staring at the ground.

Sam nodded. "That's what I thought." He pulled out his phone and sent the message.

"Have they told you anything?" Tina asked.

"No. I've just been waiting here for hours."

"You haven't asked?" Sam said as soon as he put up his phone.

Kurt shook his head. "They'll tell me when they're ready."

"Do you want me too?" Sam asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No."

"Why not?" Tina asked, raising her brow.

"I- I'm not sure I want to know. What if it's bad? What if he's going to die? I just got him back! I don't think I could deal with losing him again!"

Sam was a bit taken back by his outburst but nonetheless laid a comforting hand on Kurt's back. "Kurt, it's going to be okay." He said, trying to sound as sure and confident as he could.

"How do you know?" Kurt whispered, his voice shaky.

He glanced at Tina who had done the same as Sam by placing a hand on Kurt's back.

"Blaine is a strong guy. He'll pull though." She said.

"But… but what if he doesn't." Kurt whimpered barely loud enough to be heard.

"Kurt-" Sam started.

"Kurt Hummel?" A voice asked. Kurt shot up, making both Sam and Tina jump.

"That's me!" Kurt said in a voice that was higher than usual (probably because he was nervous).

"Could we… could we talk in private?"

Kurt shot a nervous glance at Sam and Tina before nodding in agreement and following them out of the room.

"I think you're going to want to sit down." The doctor said as they entered his office. Kurt obliged and sat in the red armchair offered. "Do you know much about what happened to Blaine?"

Kurt shook his head. "I've guessed a bit but he hasn't confirmed anything."

"So you don't know anything that happened?" Kurt shook his head.

"This man has deep red gashes on his wrists and ankles from being restrained. He also has a bad case of hypothermia."

"Both can be fixed right?"

"That's not the worst part." Kurt's face paled.

"What is?"

The doctor hesitated, unsure how to word this. "This man may have been… taken advantage of."

"Taken advantage of?"

"Raped." And with that one word Kurt's whole world shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Blaine? Raped? No. No one could be horrible enough to do that to his Blaine who would never hurt a fly and was one of the most loving, selfless person he knew. No.

But someone had and Blaine would be forever changed.

**Hmmm? Like it? Hate it? Ideas? Predictions? Review. So sorry for not updating (been really busy!) But I got home tonight and felt bad so I wrote as much as I could for you guys (Sorry it's short!). Expect another tomarrow afternoon or evening. I'm about to fall asleep. Goodnight.**

** Also thank you so much for the WONDERFUL reviews last chapter! They seriously made my day! I couldn't stop smiling for hours! **** You guys are fantastic and (Don't tell anyone in the other fandoms I'm in) my favorite fandom! I love you all (In a non-creepy way). **** Thank you! **


	17. Chapter 17

Hostage

Chapter 17

"Raped?" Kurt whispered, still in shock. The doctor simply nodded.

"I'm afraid so. Also he has two broken ribs, a dislocated wrist and bruises covering his body."

"Is he awake?" Kurt asked, looking back up at the doctor, his eyes red and wet with tears.

The doctor shook his head. "He woke up once while we were examining him but he was in so much pain that we gave him a sedative to calm him down and continued the examination."

"Can I see him?"

The doctor hesitated but nodded slowly. "Yes but please just try to be quiet and move slowly if he wakes up. After all he's been through we don't need anything else that could hurt him in any way. He's in a fragile condition."

Kurt's lips curled into a sad smile. At least he would be able to see him. "Thank you." And with that he was off, walking towards Blaine's room. He peeked a few of the rooms, searching for Blaine since he stupidly forgot to ask for the room number.

"Blaine?" He whispered as he peeked into a room that might have been his.

"No." Said a voice that was eerily familiar.

"Oh sorry- You." Kurt said as he recognized the familiar face of Sebastian Smythe.

"Kurt." Sebastian responded, looking weak on the hospital bed.

"How could you do this?" Kurt asked, his voice filled with hatred as he entered the room.

"I didn't mean for it to go this far!"

"Why didn't you stop them? It's your fault! You didn't save him."

"I couldn't! They would kill us both!" He whimpered.

"You let them hurt him! You practically did this to him!"

"No." Sebastian whispered.

"YOU DIDN'T STOP THEM!"

"I tried but-"

"But you were too concerned for your own safety to even consider his?"

"No I-"

"There are no excuses for what you did. You deserve to rot in jail!" Sebastian didn't say anything just let the tears fall from his eyes. Kurt was right he did deserve this. It was his fault. It was his entire fault. "And don't even think for a minute that you'd be able to see him again after what you did."

"I have to say I'm sorry."

"Too late. Goodbye Sebastian Smythe." Kurt said as he stormed out of the room, still fuming.

He still glanced into the rooms, looking for Blaine. When he came to 507 his expression went blank. There he was lying on the bed, looking so pale, weak, gaunt and vulnerable dressed in only a white hospital gown. He had bruises all over his arms and a bright red mark on his face. He hadn't noticed that before probably either because it was dark or that he was so relieved to see him.

"Blaine." He whispered, taking a step towards the hospital bed. Blaine didn't move just laid there, unconscious on the bed. If there wasn't the steady beeping of the monitor Kurt might have thought he was dead. He slumped into the seat next to the bed, grabbing Blaine's hand. If he could do something, anything to make Blaine feel better he would even if it meant hurting himself.

"Blaine? Blaine, honey, please wake up. I miss you. I miss your laugh. I miss your smile. I miss the way your hair is always perfectly gelled and the way you freak out when it's not." Kurt chuckled at the memory. He ran a gentle hand through Blaine's unruly curls now free from the restraining hair gel that he usually imprisoned them with. "I miss the way your eyes light up when you sing or when you're happy and I miss your voice. I miss you Blaine and I still love you. And even though we're officially broken up because of the Eli thing." He shuddered at the memory and of the pain it had caused him. "But I'm willing to give it another go because I know you didn't mean to hurt me and that it was a mistake and it will never happen again. I love you, Blaine Devon Anderson and I know that you deep down love me back." He held onto Blaine's hand tighter with tears running down his face of millions of memories surged through his brain. "Oh why did I ever let you go?" He whispered to himself. One name came to mind. _Eli. _But he tried hard to push it away. "I love you. Please…. Please come back to me and open your beautiful hazel eyes for me."

He was too caught up in the moment to recognize Blaine hyperventilating beside him. His eyes widened in horror as he realized this. "Blaine?" He whispered. He didn't know what to do, raw panic was surging though his veins. "Blaine, honey, please calm down!"

And in that frightening moment Blaine opened his mouth and let out a bloodcurdling scream. One that made Kurt want to do anything to help him out of his misery. Kurt stood there frozen in panic. The doctors rushed into the room shoving him towards the door.

Everyone was talking so loud and surrounding his baby and making him look so small that it took everything Kurt had not to hyperventilate himself.

Then the screaming stopped and what replaced it was a tense silence. Then the monitor beeped one last time then stopped all together. The screaming between the doctors and nurses resumed and Kurt was shoved out of the room and into the hallway.

All Kurt could do was slump to the floor and pray to some higher power that Blaine would be alright and somehow manage to pull though.

**Wow. That was intense. Okay then. So what do you guys think about Kurt and Sebastian's heated argument. Was Kurt too harsh? Was he right? Review. Also what do you thinks going to happen? Review. Also thank you for your lovely reviews! And if any of you want to send me prompts or PM me for any reason feel free to.**

**Remember Happy author=Faster updates**


	18. Chapter 18

Hostage

Chapter 18

He had been there, sitting on the ground by the door for over two hours. He didn't know anything. No one came in or out otherwise he would have asked.

"Kurt?" He heard a weak voice whimper.

He stood up off the ground and listened hard, waiting to hear the voice again.

"Kurt?!" The voice said again, distinctively more frantic this time.

Kurts mind raced, should he go in? Demand to be able to see his baby? To be able to comfort him in his time of need.

"KURT!" The voice said again. This time Kurt couldn't control himself he burst into the room,ignoring the cries of outrage from the staff.

"I'm here." He said, sitting next to him by the bed and glaring at the hospital staff for not letting him in.

"It hurts." He whispered. It hurt him. It hurt him to see his baby like this, looking weak and vulnerable with tears of pain in his eyes. He would do anything to take the pain away. He just wished all of this had never happened and that Blaine would never of had to go through the torture that he did.

"Shh." Kurt said, running in and running comforting hand through his hair. "Everything's going to be okay. I'm here. I'm here." Blaine immediately calmed down to the sound of his voice.

"Make it stop." He whimpered, closing his eyes.

"Just concentrate on my voice." Kurt whispered as he began to hum blackbird to soothe him to sleep.

"I just want to feel normal again." Blaine whispered.

"Don't worry, honey soon enough you will. These doctors are going to fix you right up."

"But what if they can't. What if I'm like this forever?"

"Don't worry. Everythings going to be alright. You're safe now." Blaine nodded and closed his eyes. Kurt smiled at the form of his sleeping ex- boyfriend. HE was so happy to have him back. He continued humming and soon enough Blaine fell fast asleep.

...

Everything around him was dark. "Kurt?" He whispered, glancing around for his boyfriend (or ex-boyfriend he wasn't sure at this point). But he was no where in sight.

"Oh Blainey boy!" A sing-song voice called.

"No." Blaine whimpered as he recognized it. Hunter.

"You can't escape me. I'll always be here whether you like it or not."

"No... no please."

"How is Kurt going to love you now that you're damaged? Or does he even love you?"

"He does." Blaine said though he didn't sound too sure.

"How do you know?"

"He does." Blaine said again.

"And even if he does how will he be able to keep loving you when he knows you can't give him the most special gift you can give a person?" Blaine didn't answer. "You are damaged property Blaine. Nobody will ever be able to love you again."

"S-stop." Blaine whimpered, sinking down to the floor. "Please."

Hunter smirked, becoming visible through the fog. "Why? Because you can't handle the truth? No matter what you're mine now. No one can ever love you again…. That is no one but me."

"No." Blaine said again, covering his ears with his hands.

"Come back to me, Blaine. I love you. I always will."

"No you don't."

"But I do. Much more than what the Kurt will love you after he realizes you're damaged. You're worthless. Garbage. Nobody will ever want you again. Not even your family." Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat, realizing the truth in his words. You're nothing." And Blaine didn't even feeling like arguing anymore. He was right. He was worthless, not deserving of Kurt's love even if he chose to give it.

"Stop." Blaine whispered, as Hunter rambled on.

"And now all you have is me." Hunter said as he stepped forward, a malicious smirk on his face. "You're mine."

…

Kurt was awoken by Blaine's cries in his sleep. "Stop." Blaine whimpered in his sleep. "No. Please."

"Blaine?"

"NO! STOP!" Blaine cried out, his voice panicked and urgent. "PLEASE! I DON'T WANT IT! PLEASE!"

"Blaine!" Kurt said, shaking his from his sleep.

Blaine woke up, his eyes wide and panicked with tears running down his face. "K-kurt?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah it's me."

"What happened?"

"You were dreaming."

Blaine nodded, as the horrible memories came flooding back to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kurt asked, concerned but trying not to make him do anything he didn't want to."

Blaine shook his head quickly.

"OK, just know that I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything." Kurt reached out and placed a hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine immediately flinched away, something he had never done before.

"Are you feeling okay? I can call a doctor if you like."

"I'm- I'm fine." Blaine said but something about the way he said it made Kurt believe it was exactly the opposite.

**So lots of Blangst this chapter. But don't worry everything will be resolved soon. Like it? Hate it? Review. Also sorry if there's any strange spelling mistakes I'm really tired and typed about half of this on my phone this morning. **

**Also any ideas on how to resolve the Hunter and Sebastian issue? Review or PM me! **

**Remember: More reviews=faster updates.**


	19. Chapter 19

Hostage

Chapter 19

A week later Blaine was released from the hospital (He had eventually agreed to do a rape kit and the results were pending). Kurt wouldn't let him go home since he family was on vacation in Italy and apparently couldn't get away for at least another week so Kurt insisted that he stay with them and Blaine was too weak to refuse.

Since the nightmare, he hadn't been talking much. If at all in was in small sentences and quietly. And every time Kurt had tried to reach out, Blaine jumped away, shaking in fear and breathing hard. He had tried to talk to him but Blaine refused to talk.

"Hey Blaine." Kurt said, sitting on the edge of the bed in the guest room. Blaine didn't say anything and scooted a little farther from him. "We need to talk." Kurt said before taking a big breath. "I don't know what's wrong with you or how you're feeling and if you don't tell me I can't help."

"I don't need help." Blaine whispered quietly.

"Yes, you do. You're in pieces Blaine please just talk to me about it. Tell me whats bothering you." Blaine didn't say anything, just avoided his gaze. "Please Blaine. Tell me what's wrong."

"You!" Blaine suddenly burst out, making Kurt jump backwards.

"Me?" Kurt asked, looking hurt.

"Yes you just…. You keep acting like we're together and we're not." This stung.

"I- I'm sorry."

"No, you don't understand! We're not together and we can never be together again!"

This took Kurt back. "And why not?"

"Because I'm not perfect! I never will be…. Not anymore."

"Blaine, you don't have to be perfect."

"But I do because that's what you deserve. Somebody perfect." Blaine whispered, his voice breaking with tears running down his face now.

Kurt placed a hand in Blaine's hair. This time he didn't jump away just looked up at him with a defeated look in his eye. "You're perfect to me." Kurt whispered.

"No. I'm really not. You don't trust me anymore, remember?" Kurt cringed at the memories. "I knew what would happen when I told you… I just… I didn't want to lie to you. And you were completely right to dump me."

"Blaine-" Kurt started but he was cut off.

I should have tried harder… fought harder to stop it… to stop him… I'm sorry I hurt you." Blaine continued.

Kurt froze. "Wait… fought?"

"I- I wasn't thinking I just… I felt so alone and I wanted someone to talk to. I didn't think he would do that."

"Wait… Eli?"

Blaine nodded. "I… knew I had to tell you because I was damaged and broken and imperfect for you and… you deserve better."

"Blaine, what happened with Eli?"

"I told you what happened. Please don't make me say it again… I don't think I could do it."

"Wait but… but did you want it?" Kurt asked, completely confused at this point.

"I let him. I fought but… I couldn't win."

"Did you want it?" Kurt asked again. Blaine shook his head. Kurt wrapped his arms around him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did."

"You acted like it was consensual."

"It was." Blaine whispered, looking at the floor.

"No. It was rape. You need to report him!"

"No." Blaine whispered. "It was my fault."

"No it wasn't. It was the same with your kidnapper."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise. "You know?"

Kurt nodded. "I known for a while now."

Blaine looked confused. "T-then why haven't you left."

"Why would I leave?"

"I'm damaged."

"Blaine, I would never leave you." Kurt said, kissing his forehead. "I love you and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"For doubting you. I love you." Blaine nodded.

"I- I love you too." Kurt smiled.

…

About 3 hours after that Kurt realized he had to go out, to get grocery's for a meal. He felt bad about leaving Blaine alone (After all he had just said he would never leave him) and Burt was working (Carole and Finn were still out of town visiting her family) so he did the next best thing. He called the Warblers, some of Blaine's old friends to stay with him while he was gone.

He simply called the phone that rested in the office where the Warblers met to get ahold of them.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end answered.

"Oh hi… um is Wes there?" Kurt asked.

"This is him." The voice said, sounding more like Wes.

"Oh… hi Wes. It's Kurt."

"What do you need?"

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"I have to go out and I was wondering if you and a couple of Blaine's old friends could take care of him while I'm gone."

"I can't. I'm busy currently but I'll round up some of Blaine's old friends and see who can come."

"Do you think anyone will be available?"

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find someone. Someone will be there in thirty minutes. I'll text you who once I round them up."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you. You're a lifesaver."

"You're welcome." Hunter said with a grin. Luck had never been more in his favor. First of all Blaine's boyfriend forgets Wes graduated last year (Who he's learned to do a remarkably good impression of). Secondly he needs someone to take care of Blaine which means being alone with him. And thirdly being in the right place at the right time (He just so happened to be touring the campus with an admissions advisor before he wandered off into the choir room). Hunter smiled. Oh yes today was a lucky day.

**Like it? Hate it? Predictions? Ideas? Review? And just saying Sebastian will come into the story again very soon so look out. **** Did you expect that? **** Review and also I need ideas for my next story so PM me If you have any for me.**

**More reviews=Happy author= Faster updates**


	20. Chapter 20

Hostage

Chapter 20

Kurt had just finished shopping when he got the call.

"Hello?" He answered as he placed his phone to his ear.

"Hi, this is Doctor Bradley from Lima Mermorial Hospital. Is this Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes." Why were they calling him?

"We got the results back from the Rape kit and we'd like to meet with you."

"When?"

"Whenever you can drop by even tonight if possible."

"I can be there in ten minutes." Kurt suggested.

"Good. See you then." The doctor said before hanging up the phone. He hated to be apart from Blaine so long but he was happy he had one of his old friends there. What was his name again… Harry? Henry? Kurt sighed and got in his car, leaving for the hospital.

…

Blaine heard creaking, coming up the stairs.

"Kurt?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep.

"Even better." Hunter said as he stepped into the room. Blaine immediately jumped and backed away. Hunter smiled. "Why aren't you happy to see me? I'm here to rescue you."

"G-get away." Blaine whispered, frozen in fear.

"Lucky thing I was there when Kurt called the Warblers asking for a baby sitter otherwise you'd be all alone, safe and sound."

"Please… If you leave now I won't tell anyone you were here."

"Right." Hunter said, sarcastically. "Do you really think I would leave the one thing I started this quest in search of. Now come with me, baby." Hunter said, holding out a hand.

"No." Blaine whispered firmly.

"What?" His smirk fell and he looked confused.

"I said no." Blaine said again, filled with sudden courage.

"No?" Hunter said, his sly smile returning to his face once more. "Oh we'll have to fix that." He took a step towards him.

Blaine took a step back. "Don't come any closer!"

"Oh what? You'll call the cops? Fight me? Please, you could never hit anyone." Blaine took a deep breath and swug his fist, hitting Hunter square in the jaw. He seemed a little stunned by this then Hunter balled up his fists and fought back.

…

"So what did you find?" Kurt asked, walking into the doctor's office and taking a seat.

"We've identified the rapist as a Hunter Clarington."

"Who?"

"I looked it up on the internet. It seems he went to Dalton and was head of a glee club called the Warblers before being kicked out."

"Why was he kicked out?"

"Performance enhancing drugs. Does he sound familiar?" Kurt shook his head.

"No. Are the police looking for him?"

The doctor nodded. "They sent out a team about twenty minutes ago."

"Good."

The doctor looked at his computer screen. "I've found a picture if you would like to see."

Kurt nodded and walked around the desk to see. As soon as he did he gasped. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!" He said before running outside to get in his car and get to Blaine. He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

…

Blaine laid on the ground, bruised and bloodied. He wished he had kept up with his boxing after Kurt left but he didn't feel motivated and now he was out of practice. He could have won if not for the boxing thing and that damn size difference. Why did he have to be so small? He groaned weakly and touched his head. His hand came back sticky and red. An idea popped into his head as he touched his finger to the white wall and hastily scribbled a message in his own blood (as morbid as that was).

"Time to go, Blainey." Hunter said as he pulled him to his feet but he luckily didn't notice the note on the wall. Blaine reluctantly followed, feeling too weak to fight it.

**Short but better than nothing right? Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had a paper due and was up till one finishing that. Did any of you watch the new Glee episode? Was it good? Was Blaine or Kurt in it much?**

** More reviews=faster updates **


	21. Chapter 21

Hostage

Chapter 21

Kurt ran through the parking lot, no longer caring about getting mud on his white shoes. The only thing that mattered now was Blaine and his safety. He jumped into the car, driving as fast as he possibly could. How could he have been so stupid? He attended Dalton and the guy he had let in he hadn't recognized. He had said some bullshit about being new and Blaine and he meeting through mutual friends it seemed a bit strange then but Kurt hadn't questioned it. If only he had! Maybe Blaine would be safe and that… rapist would be in jail.

Kurt pulled up to his house, pulled the key out of the ignition and ran into the house. "Please." He whispered. "Please don't let me be too late." Everything downstairs seemed normal. A good sign. "Blaine!" He called, hoping for a response. He made his way up the stairs cautiously, attempting to ready himself for what he would see. But nothing would have prepared him for this. The guest room was torn apart, furniture was broken, glass ornaments were shattered, sheets were thrown on the floor. He took a step into the room, hoping Hunter had left Blaine behind the bed or something. No such luck.

He shoe felt wet. He glanced down to see his white shoe with the bottom and edges stained a dark shade of red. His foot was in a blood puddle. He screamed, stepping back and glancing at the floor. _No._ Was the only thought he could formulate then something caught his eye. Tiny but surly there. At first he thought it was blood splattered but upon closer inspection realized it was letters. Written on the white wall in Blaine's handwriting was two words:

_Trust Sebastian_

Kurt looked at them then promptly got sick on the floor.

…..

Blaine woke up, his surroundings familiar. He was tied to a large pole with his hands stretched uncomfortably behind his back. In of him was a man, a man he recognized to be Eli, guarding him.

Eli turned around, a smirk growing on his face. "Oh did Blainey wake up? You've been asleep for a while now." Blaine didn't say anything. "Hunter told me you put up quite the fight. Wish I could have been there to see you. He said it was adorable but useless. Why do you even try?"

"I'm going to escape." Blaine said simply.

Eli threw back his head and laughed. "Yeah, look how well that worked out for you last time!"

"I'm going to escape and you and Hunter are going to go to jail."

Eli smirked. "I'm afraid that's not in the cards for us but have fun dreaming." Blaine didn't answer. "Hunter said if I guard you well I'll get my time with you "So now you have something to look forward to. Don't you, Blainey?"

"Stop calling me that!" Blaine said, through clenched teeth.

"Awww, does Blainey not like his wittle nickname?" Eli asked in a baby voice.

"Eli!" A new voice called. Hunter. "Untie him and bring him to me! I'm bored." Blaine swallowed hard. Not this again. Anything but this again.

Eli smirked at him. "You heard the man."

….

The police had arrived and were walking around the room, looking for evidence. Kurt had also reluctantly called Sebastian who was over now too.

"How were you involved in this?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian glanced at the ground. "I-I I was involved in the intial planning but I didn't think they would actually do it and I didn't think the victim would be _Blaine_!"

"So it it hadn't been Blaine would you have done anything?"

Sebastian nodded then shook his head. "I- To be honest I don't know. I'd like to say I would have helped but I'm not sure." Kurt nodded.

"Do you have any idea where they'd take him?"

Sebastian shook his head. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

Kurt grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled something down. "If you think of anything. Call me or text me… please?"

Sebastian nodded. "You tell me if there's anything I can do."

…

It was about three am when he got the text. Kurt had been simply lying in bed. He was unable to sleep due to the current circumstances.

_I think I know where they have them. –Sebastian_

Kurt grabbed his phone and texted back as fast as he could.

_Where? Tell me!_

A response came back almost immdiatly.

_ I will just… just promise you'll wait until morning to check it out._

_ I promise._

Sebastian, on the other end sighed and sent him the address. He hoped Kurt wouldn't try anything stupid.

_Thank you._

Was Kurt's fast response before Kurt threw on his coat and left for the address. He couldn't waste a second. They could move by morning! What was Sebastian thinking? It was simple Kurt would save him and get out. But he couldn't stop the images of what happened last time he did this from running through his mind.

**So hmmm… what do you thinks gonna happen? Predictions? Or Ideas? Review. Did you expect the message to say that? Sorry I didn't update yesterday I had to see a production of Red (about Rohko (an artist)) for school and didn't get home until 12. **

** More reviews= faster updates (and I have time for another update today so get typing those reviews****)**


	22. Chapter 22

Hostage

Chapter 22

Kurt pulled his coat tighter around him as walked towards where Sebastian told him he thought they were. He hoped Sebastian was right.

He opened the door that lead into a warehouse that matched the address Sebastian gave him. Everything was dark but he knew a flashlight would attract to much attention so he simply closed the door quietly, let his eyes adjust then sneaked off to go find Blaine.

First everything was dark then boxes began to take shape, highlighted by the moonlight pouring in from skylights overhead. He didn't see anyone at first and had a moment of 'What if Sebastian was wrong?' then he realized he should probably check it all out before jumping to conclusions.

He snuck around the area for a bit. He wanted to call out for Blaine but that would obviously give him away. He was about to give up when he heard a low moan coming from around a corner. He ran around the corner only to see the silhouette of a figure with it's hands tied around a pole.

"Blaine." He whispered under his breath before running to him. He immediately started working on the rope behind his back. Blaine's eyes fluttered open. He jumped back and almost cried out when he saw how close this figure was to him. Kurt quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Shh. It's me." He said soothingly as he continued to attempt to untie the knots.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered, unable to believe his eyes. Kurt nodded. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here? I'm here to rescue you!"

"No. No, go now while they don't know you're here!"

"Blaine-"

"No! Go, I won't let them do to you what they did to me!"

"Listen to me, Blaine Anderson. I am not leaving you."

"Kurt. Please?" His voice was so broken, so desperate that it physically hurt Kurt to hear it.

"No. I won't leave you! I love you and we're going to make it out together."

"But Hunter-"

"Hunter is going to go to jail. They have evidence now. As soon as they get him he's headed straight to prison for kidnapping and rape." Kurt finally got the knot undone. Blaine pulled his hands to his front and rubbed his wrists. They were dark red and bleeding. "Oh Blaine." Kurt whispered as he gently took his boyfriend's hands and kissed them. "I will never let him hurt you again."

"Please just…. Just go. He'll find us."

"No. I will never leave you." Kurt whispered meaningfully.

"Good." A voice behind them said. As the room flooded with light they turned around to see Hunter followed by Eli and his other henchmen. "I'd hate to see you go when the fun's only about to begin."

His henchmen stormed into the room pulling them apart to opposite sides of the room.

"Thinking of escaping?" Hunter said as he stepped between them. "You should know by now that those never end well and come with punishments." Kurt glanced at Blaine in horror. Blaine on the other hand, stared at the ground. "You should know the consequences." He paused. "Bring me my knife!" A henchmen rushed forward and placed it in his hand. He took a step towards Kurt watching Blaine's reaction.

"No!" Blaine cried out suddenly. "Please don't hurt him!"

Hunter smirked. "Where's the fun in that." He toyed with the knife running it along Kurt's face, not pushing hard enough to elicit blood but enough to get a reaction. Kurt's eyes were closed tightly in fear. Meanwhile Blaine pleaded with him in the background. Hunter waited for what he wanted to hear.

"-Please! Do anything to me just don't hurt_ him_!" Hunter smirked.

"Anything?" Kurt's eyes opened as he realized what was going on. Blaine nodded.

"No! Blaine!"

Hunter glanced at him in distaste. "Shut him up!" He said to a henchman who placed a hand over Kurt's mouth.

"And you won't fight?" Hunter asked.

Blaine nodded, visible pain in his eyes. "Just don't hurt him."

"Ow!" A guard cried out, pulling his hand away from Kurt's mouth. "He bit me!"

"Blaine. Don't." Kurt said, his expression pleading.

"I won't let him hurt you."

"I won't let them hurt you!" Kurt replied.

"Sadly. I get to make the decision and Blaine wins." He smirked at him. "Say goodbye Kurt." He said as Blaine was roughly dragged out of the room. Blaine shot Kurt one last look before being pulled out and mouthed 'I love you' to him.

Hunter smirked at Kurt. "Tie him up!" He yelled. Once they finished he leaned in close and whispered something in Kurt's ear. "Maybe you should think about how weak you are and who's paying for it." He said then left, leaving Kurt alone with his misery.

**Review. Sorry I'm tired and sick. Thank you for your lovely reviews. Here's your chapter payment. ****. Never fear for our hero's they will triumph in the end (and by triumph I mean escape). ****. Please review! **

** More reviews=faster updates (proven today because I updated twice in one day!) Be happy.**


	23. Chapter 23

Hostage

Chapter 23

About three hours later the door opened up and Blaine was roughly shoved into the room. The door shut behind him, locking them both in.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah." Blaine, whispered, breathing hard. "Ju- just give me a minute."

"Are you hurt? Did he hurt you."

"I'm fine."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Blaine, I know fine and that's not it."

"No. I'm okay. Don't worry."

"Please don't do that?" Kurt whispered, his voice light.

"Do what?"

"Pretend like you're fine. Just tell me whats wrong and I can fix it."

"You can't. I'll get over it." He took a deep breath then stood up. "See? I'm fine." But he still seemed a bit dizzy and weak. He walked over to Kurt and began untying the restraits.

"Thanks." Kurt said as his hands were freed.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, a look of concern in his eye.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry. You won't be here much longer."

"You mean we?" Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving without you." Kurt said, crossing his arms and pouting like a toddler.

"Kurt, I think I can get you out and if you're out. I'll have a better chance of escape. They'll hurt you if you stay."

"Blaine-"

"No. I won't hear it. You're leaving."

"I can't." Kurt was close to tears."

Blaine placed a tender hand on Kurt's face. "I can't let them hurt you." He whispered.

"And I can't let them hurt you."

"No matter how cute this is. I can't let this continue." A voice said as Hunter walked in. Kurt cursed him under his breath. "See nobodies leaving. So get it out of your pretty little head." Hunter said as he ruffled Blaine's hair earning a grimace from Blaine and Kurt having to hold himself back.

"I have a proposition for you." Blaine said, taking a step forward.

"Blaine-" Kurt started but Blaine shushed him.

"What could you have that I want?" Hunter scoffed.

"I have something."

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"If you let him go. I'll- I'll stop fighting. I won't run and I'll do whatever you say."

"Blaine-" Kurt started again but Blaine shushed him once more.

"Just let him go." Blaine finished.

"He'll tell the cops."

"No he won't! He'll make up a story just… just please let him go."

"Hmm…" He glanced at Kurt. "What's your say in this?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine who was shooting him a pleading look.

"I- I promise I won't tell the cops."

Hunter nodded then turned back to Blaine. "And you'll do anything?" Blaine nodded, reluctantly. "No fighting?" Blaine nodded, reluctantly.

"I promise."

He glanced from him to Kurt then grinned. "Alright." He gestured to Kurt. "Take him away. We have some business to attend to here." He grinned maliciously at Blaine before gesturing for them to take Kurt out. Blaine shot a pleading look at Kurt. One that meant 'I'm sorry. I love you.' And with that the door was closed and Kurt was dragged into the hallway.

Kurt noticed them going past where he had come in. "Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

The guard grinned. "Do you really think he'd let you go just so you could blab to the cops."

Kurt's eyes widened in fear. "I won't. I promise."

"Right." One said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kurt asked.

"What do you think?" The guard said with a grin. "Dispose of you."

Die? They were going to kill him? Shit. Shit!

"No. I can't die please. I'm too young."

The guard laughed and opened his mouth to speak when a voice echoed around the room.

"FREEZE!"

**So who do you think that is? Hmm? Please review! IT keeps me motivated. I love you guys! **


	24. Chapter 24

Hostage

Chapter 24

"Freeze!" The voice called out again. "Freeze or I shoot." There was a distinct sound of a gun cocking.

Both men that were holding Kurt stopped moving as a look of fear passed over their faces.

"Let him go and back away slowly." They dropped his arms and took a step backwards. "I want you to very slowly walked towards and out the door, holding your hands over your head. The men both nodded and did as he said. The man walked up next to Kurt. "You okay?" He whispered.

Kurt glanced at him and immediately recognized him. "Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded. "I told you to wait til morning."

"And just leave him here?" Kurt scoffed. "Right."

"I knew you wouldn't listen."

"Then why tell me."

"I told you then thought about it."

"So what's your big plan?"

Sebastian smirked. "Outside that door are policemen, waiting to take them into custody. I requested to go in first and try to get everyone out peacefully without hell breaking loose. Those two-" He gestured to the two men who left and were now with the police. "-were easy. Hunter's going to be the hard part."

"I know." Kurt whispered, barely audible.

"So what were you doing out here?"

"Blaine-" Kurt froze.

"Woah, are you okay?"

"Blaine! Shit. He's in there!" He pointed to the door.

"What did he do?"

"We have to get him!"

"We have to wait for a squad to help us with Hunter!"

Kurt grabbed Sebastian's jacket collar. "You don't understand! He- he said-"

"What did he say?"

"He said that if he l-let me go then he would let Hunter do whatever he wanted to him."

Sebastian's eyes widened in horror. "Shit." He whispered as he ran towards the door. "Screw the squad! We need to get him now!" Sebastian whispered as he ran to the door. "You ready?" He whispered to Kurt. Kurt nodded. Sebastian silently counted down then kicked the door open, gun aimed and ready, pointed inside. But nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

Blaine was pushed into the corner of the room with Hunter against him. His shirt was off and Hunters lips were on his but luckily that's as far as he had gone. Hunter looked up at Sebastian and Kurt and smirked.

"Back away from him, Hunter." Sebastian said as firmly as he could. He aimed his gun at him threateningly.

Hunter smiled. "Or what? You'll shoot me? And risk hitting him?"

Sebastian glanced from Hunter to Blaine nervously. Kurt, next to him looked about ready to pass out.

"I have good aim."

"But would you risk it? I think not. Because even though you deny it you still love him." Sebastian swallowed hard and Kurt glanced at him. Had anything happened between them while Blaine was here before?

"There's no way for you to get out of this. Just give up now." Kurt finally said. Hunter glanced around the room as if he was finally noticing this.

Then he smiled, noticing the air vent. Sebastian and Kurt followed his gaze.

"You can't possibly think you would fit in there." Sebastian said.

Hunter smiled. "You have idea what I'm capable of."

He pulled Blaine in front of him and slowly made his way to the entrance of the vent. He glanced at Blaine then at the vent again as if he was finally noticing that there would be no way for him to get the both of them up there and have Blaine in front of him to shield him the whole time. He looked panicked for a minute then smiled confidently. The kind of smile that sent chills down Kurt's spine.

"I'm not surrendering."

"Then I'm going to have to kill you." Sebastian said, carefully. "We're rescuing him no matter what."

Hunter cocked his head to the side. "If I can't have him no-one can!" He screamed then wrapped his hands around Blaine's throat and squeezed.

"NO!" Kurt screamed just as a shot rang out, echoing across the room.

**Hmmmm… did you expect that ending? What do you thinks going to happen? Also thank you for your reviews! ****. I loved them! You guys are fantastic. Also I forgot to mention Eli was one of the guys at the beginning (Kurt and Sebastian don't know him so that's why he wasn't referred to by name). He's a coward. **

** Also updates range from between one day to two depending on how many reviews I get (They motivate me) so get typing! :D**

** Also do you think I'm going to kill anyone? If so who? **


	25. Chapter 25

Hostage

Chapter 25

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed as both Blaine and Hunter collapsed. Kurt ran to Blaine, gently placing Blaine's head in his lap. The police officers rushed in at the sound of gunshots.

"We called an ambulance. It should be here shortly. Just… just try to keep him awake." A police officer said, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nodded wordlessly.

"Blaine." He whispered. "Blaine, can you hear me?" Blaine mumbled something, unintelligible. "Blaine just… just try to stay awake for me."

"K-kurt?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "It's me."

"I-I thought you left."  
"I could never leave you." Kurt said with a forced smile. Blaine looked so small… so fragile… so broken. He looked almost exactly as he had before. It hurt Kurt to think that they had come so far and yet accomplished nothing. Around him and Hunter was a pool of blood. He wasn't sure whose it was but he guess it was a little from both.

"K-kurt?" Blaine whispered, dragging Kurt out of his trance.

"Yes?"

"Am I going to die?" Blaine asked, his voice quivering slightly.

"NO!" Kurt just about yelled. "Don't even think that way! Soon enough the ambulance will be here and you'll be taken to the hospital and healed. Everythings going to be fine."

"But it hurts." Blaine whimpered, making Kurt crring in pain. He couldn't stand to see his baby like this.

"Where does it hurt?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pointed to his side. "There." He whispered.

"Don't worry. Soon enough the ambulance is going to be here."

"What if I can't do it?"

"Do what?"  
"Hold on. What if- what if I'm not strong enough?"

"You are. There are a lot of things I can say about you Blaine Anderson but weak is not one of them. Just try okay? That's all I can ask."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sorry." He whispered quietly.

"For what?"

"I failed you."

Kurt's eyes widened in confusion. "Failed me? How?"

"I love you." Blaine whispered, sounding defeated. Kurt recognized the tone and the intentions around it immediately.

"No! Stay with me! You are not giving up now!" Kurt screamed.

"I'm sorry." Blaine whispered as he gave into the darkness. "I'm… sorry…." Then everything went black.

**I know this is super short but it seemed like the appropriate place to end it. What do you thinks gonna happen? Review.**

** Sorry for the short chapter. **

** Review. They keep me motivated and make the chapters come faster.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The first thing he heard as he drifted back into consciousness was beeping. He shook himself awake, glancing around the room. He was alone except for a nurse who was checking his pulse.

"Wha-what happened?" Kurt asked weakly.

"You passed out." The nurse explained. "We just wanted to make sure you were all right before releasing you."

"I passed out?"

The nurse nodded. "You hit your head pretty bad too." She smiled. "But don't worry you'll be all right."

"Bef-" Then Kurt froze as the memories came rushing back to him. His breathing became labored and he started hyperventilating.

"Mr. Hummel?" She asked, concerned. "MR HUMMEL?" She said reaching for the call button but he grabbed her hand before she pressed it.

"What happened to him?" He asked urgently.

"He… he didn't make it." She said, looking frightened.

"What?" Kurt whispered, letting go of her hand. "No." He said firmly.

"I'm sorry?" She said, not sure if he was hearing her right.

"No." He said more firmly. "No. You're wrong! After all we've been through. He had to have made it."

She shook her head. "He fought but in the end-"

"NO!" Kurt screamed, jumping out of bed and running into the halls. She screamed in surprise and jumped back.

He ran through the corridor, searching for his Blaine. When he saw him, lying on a bed in room 212 he almost had a heart attack.

"Blaine." He whispered, calming himself down and walking in. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and sat down next to him in the bed.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered. "This was my fault in the first place! If only I hadn't let Hunter in. I knew it was wrong! I had a bad feeling but still I let him in! Argh! I was so stupid! I would do anything." Kurt gripped Blaine's hand harder. "_Anything._ To get you back . To have it be me in the hospital bed and not you." He was visibly crying now. "I love you and I can't imagine life without you. Please come back to me." His voice broke. "I love you."

"K'urt?" A hoarse voice whispered. Kurt looked up in surprise to see Blaine staring at him, his hazel eyes filled with worry.

"I- I" Kurt couldn't formulate words. "You were dead!"

Blaine shook his head.

"Hello, I'm just going to-" The nurse froze once she saw Kurt glaring at her.

"Why would you tell me he was dead?" He almost screamed. This day had been such an emotional roller-coaster for him and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"I- I didn't."

"You did."

"N-no I told you _he _was dead. The man who came in with him."

"Hunter?" Blaine asked.

The nurse nodded. "That's why I was so surprised. I thought you'd be relieved."

"I'm sorry." Kurt muttered. "For jumping to conclusions. I should have had you clarify. I just assumed-"

"It's alright." She said, placing a hand on his. "You're going through a tough time." She moved her hand then glanced back at Blaine. "I'll leave you two alone." She said then left.

Kurt shot her a thankful look.

"Blaine Anderson?" A voice said as a man walked in. He was wearing a police uniform and looked very tough. "I'm the police chief here. I'd like to get your official statement." Kurt glanced at Blaine who nodded.

The police chief sat down and Blaine explained his story in detail. Kurt held his hand the entire time. And by the time he was done everyone in the room (including him) was crying.

"Thank you." The police officer said.

"What happened to them?" Kurt asked.

"The people who did… this to him."

"Hunter died in surgery this morning and all but one are in jail."

"What happened to the one?" Kurt asked.

"Escaped. But don't worry, kid. We'll catch him." Kurt nodded and the police officer left, leaving him and Blaine alone.

**Did you expect that? Did I scare you? Leave your reactions in the reviews. **** Probably one more chapter then an Epilogue. **

** More review=faster updates**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Minutes later Blaine had fallen asleep peacefully in the bed. Kurt simply stared at him, taking in his full appearance as he stroked his arm comfortingly.

"Kur-" a voice started but soon stopped when He saw Blaine, lying on the bed. Sebastian, who was standing at the door's breath hitched. "Is he-"

"No." Kurt said, simply but surely. "He's in pretty rough shape now but he'll make it through."

"May I?" Sebastian asked, slowly taking a step inside the room. Kurt nodded. Sebastian breathed a sigh of relief and walked to the other side of Blaine.

"Would you like a minute... Alone?" Kurt asked, surprising even himself with the request. About a week ago, leaving Blaine alone with Sebastian would have been unthinkable but now seeing the way he looked at him and what he had done at the warehouse made Kurt want to give him a second chance.

Sebastian nodded. Kurt stood up and dusted off his clothing, adjusting it so it looked perfect. "I'll be back in ten minutes. Use your time wisely." And with that he left. Leaving Sebastian alone with Blaine. Sebastian immediately collapsed into the chair Kurt had been sitting in minutes before and clutched the Blaine's hand.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. "This is my fault, I should have stopped him or said something! Kurt was right. I would do anything. Anything." He clutched Blaine's hand tighter. "To be able to go back in time and to be able to stop him."

"Sebastian." A hoarse voice whispered making him freeze. He looked up and saw a beautiful pair of Hazel eyes staring at him. "It's not your fault."

"But- but it is. I made a mistake and you had to pay."

"It's behind us now." Blaine whispered. "It's all over with."

"B-but you-" Suddenly it all came pouring out. Sebastian was crying harder than he ever had before. Blaine simply wrapped his arms around him, allowing him to let it all out before speaking again.

"Look at me." Blaine whispered. Sebastian avoided his gaze. "Look at me." Blaine said again, placing a gentle hand under Sebastian's chin and forcing him to make eye contact. "I'm okay."

"B-but he hurt you."

"It's done. Over with. I'm safe now. And I have you to thank for it."

"Me? What?"

"Kurt told me everything. If you hadn't found out the location I'd still be there." Blaine shuddered at the thought. "You saved me. So really I should be thanking you." His eyes met with Sebastians teary ones. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian whispered.

"I told you you don't have to be sorry for anything."

"But I do." He took a shaky breath. "The kiss." Sebastian glanced back at the ground. "I like you."

"Sebastian-"

"No. I need to talk." Sebastian said as firm as he could. Blaine shut up. "I have feelings for you that are stronger than friendship. I have ever since I saw you. I know what I did was wrong and its horrible for me to put this on you but... I love you."

"Sebastian," Blaine said sadly. "I do love you but in a different way. You're like a brother to me and a great friend but I could never love you like that. You shouldn't stay caught up on me. You deserve much better." Blaine lifted Sebastian's chin and forced him to look at him. "You deserve someone who returns your love."

Sebastian took a deep breath. "I knew you were going to say that. I know you love Kurt and I'm happy for you. I really am."

Blaine smiled. "Then move on and find someone who can love you back."

Sebastian nodded and smiled. "I will. You know there's this guy thats kinda cute who works at the coffee shop-"

"Ask him out." Blaine said simply. "But don't make a show out of it." Blaine grimaced. "I learned that the hard way."

"Really?"

Blaine nodded. "It's better to get your feelings out there then to just hold it in. And if that doesn't work out I'm sure there's plenty of guys just waiting for the famous Sebastian Smythe to notice them."

Sebastian grinned. "You think so?"

Blaine smiled. "I know so."

That's how Kurt found them a few minutes later, laughing and talking about flirting techniques. Kurt just had to stand at the door and watch them for a few minutes. BLaine seemed almost... normal... happy even. Kurt smiled then ran in to join them. Blaine was back.

**OKay sorry about the delay (Busy week finals then sick then Christmas and yadda yadda yadda). This could be the last chapter or I could write one more as kind of an Epilogue that takes place a few weeks in the future when Blaine is healing and he goes out to dinner with Kurt or somthing? So does anybody want that? Review.**

**So how did you like this story? Should I post more Klaine fics? Please tell me in the reviews! I love you guys! :) **


	28. Chapter 28

Epilogue

"Come on!" Kurt said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and attempted to drag him off the couch and out of their house.

"I don't want to go." Blaine mumbled.

"You can't miss your appointment! You're getting behind on your physical therapy." Kurt sighed in defeat but perked up when he thought of an idea."We can get coffee first."

"Where?" Blaine said, raising an eyebrow.

"The Lima bean. I know how much you'd love a medium drip."

Blaine sighed and stood up. "Why do you know exactly what to say?"

Kurt grinned coyly. "Because I know you and you're pretty predictable."

"What? I am not." Blaine protested.

"Whatever you say." He said with a knowing smile. "Now come on or we'll be late!" Blaine sighed and let his boyfriend grab his hand and lead him to their car.

They arrived about five minutes later and hurried in to get their coffee.

"Whew. It's freezing!" Kurt said, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Blaine grinned. "Would this help warm them up?" He asked, slipping his hands into Kurt's.

"Real smooth, Anderson." Kurt said but he made no effort to move his hand.

"Thank you. I tr-"

"Funny seeing you here." A voice said from a person behind them. Blaine whirled around to see none other than Sebastian.

Blaine smiled and hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

Sebastian grinned. "I'm actually here to meet a friend."

"I'll give you two some time to catch up while I go get the coffee." Kurt said. And before Blaine could say anything else Kurt spoke up. "I know what to get you. Don't worry." He kissed Blaine's cheek then skipped off to get in line.

As soon as Kurt was out of view Blaine leaned closer and whispered:"A friend or a friend?" He asked with a knowing smile.

Sebastian blushed lightly and glanced at the ground. "It's a date."

"Oh! Is it the one we talked about at the hospital?"

"Sh!" Sebastian cried. "But yes it's the same one."

"Is he working now?" Sebastian nodded. "Which one?"

"See the one thats at the cash register?" Blaine nodded. "That's him." Blaine smiled Sebastian really did have good taste in guys because with dark hair, tan skin and blueish-green eyes this man was definitely a catch. Luckily Blaine was perfectly content with his own Blue-eyed angel. He glanced at Kurt and smiled. "His name is Chris." Sebastian continued. Just then the man looked up and waved and smiled at Sebastian. Sebastian did the same in response.

"Well you two look very happy together."

"We are." Sebastian assured him. "We should meet up sometime. Maybe we could do a double date?"

"Well I'd have to be soon because Kurt and I are moving to the city."

"New York?" Blaine nodded. "Wow!"

Blaine smiled. "I know. I auditioned for Nyada about two weeks ago and I got in so Kurt and I are moving to the city."

"Here." Kurt said, returning and placing a piping-hot cup of coffee in Blaine's hand.

"Thank you." Blaine said as he smiled at Kurt. "I was just telling him of our plans in New York."

"That's great, honey but we really have to go. We can't be late for your appointment."

Sebastian looked worried. "Appointment?"

"Yeah. I messed up my wrist and ankle pretty bad." Blaine admitted. "It's going to be okay I just need to do some exercises to get it back to normal."

Sebastian nodded. "Well call us for that double-date."  
"Will do. Hopefully we'll have time for it because I'd love to meet your man." Kurt gave him a look. "Well bye."

"Bye." Sebastian said. After a brief goodbye hug Blaine and Kurt left for their appointment.

"Double-date?"

Blaine nodded. "So we can hang out with him and his new man before New York."

Kurt nodded. "I think we can find time for that."

Blaine grinned. "I'm excited."

"For that or New York."

"Both." Blaine said with a grin before kissing Kurt. "I can't wait to start our life together."

"Me neither."

"I love you, Kurt Hummel."

"And I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt leaned in and kissed him before breaking apart and grabbing his hand. "Now hurry or we'll be late!"

Blaine rolled his eyes but smiled and followed.

**So there it is! The finale to our lovely Hostage book. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You've all been amazing and I love you all (In a totally non-creepy way :)). **

**Review and tell me what you'd like me to write next. Here are the choices (You can also add one if you think of one)**

**A Sequel about Eli who escaped and wants revenge on Kurt and Blaine.**

**A Sequel about their life in New York together. (There will be blangst in that. Never fear)**

**A One-shot about their double date**

**or anything else you'd like. :)**

**Also I want more amazing Klaine to read so if you have a story (or would like me to read someone else's story). I would be happy to (and even give tips and pointers if you like) :). So give me some suggestions!**

**Thank you again! You've all been fantastic. :)**


End file.
